La bruja y la serpiente
by Neinde
Summary: Bella esta sola en esta vida y cuando cree que lo unico que alguna vez ha amado le es arrebatado su vida da un giro inesperado.todo su universo girando alrededor de su amante de ojos esmeralda, pero como le devolvera la vida?
1. Regalo

Bueno mis fieles lectoras jaja ke mas deciros k MIL GRACIAS por toooodoooos vuestros reviews, vuestra fidelidad y vuestro apoyo(parezco una madreeXD)

Aquí estamos con una nueva historia, una nueva parte de mi k pongo a vuestra disposición para vuestro disfrute. La idea de este fic se me ocurrio de repente y salio de la nada PERFECTA xk la verdad sk toy disfrutando kmo una pekeñaja escribiéndolo(no sk sea adulta tmpkXD)

Aunk tiene sus momentos difíciles jajaj sobre todo el pj de salazar me resulta complicado, pero los desafios son lo mejor.

Voy a dejar de enrollarme y las voy a dejar leer jejej ojala disfruten tanto leyéndolo como yo disfruto escribiéndolo.

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYY^^

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

La bruja y la serpiente

Capitulo 1: Regalo

La pequeña bruja abrió sus negros ojos a la claridad matutina que ya se filtraba por su ventana. Una chispa de emoción infantil alentaba su mirada mientras se levantaba de la cama poniéndose las zapatillas de un salto y bajaba corriendo las larguísimas escaleras de la mansión.

Era la mañana de su cumpleaños y mama había prometido que este año le regalarían algo especial ya que era su decimo cumpleaños. Se sentía como si tuviera un saltamontes juguetón metido en el pecho, dando saltos arriba y abajo, no podía esperar a ver su regalo.

Entro en el opulento salón y resbalando por el suelo de parquet, llego a todo correr hasta el comedor. Allí la esperaba ya su familia. Su padre, un hombre alto de cabello liso negro azabache con un rostro de rasgos aristocráticos, se sentaba la cabecera de la mesa. A la derecha de este, estaba su madre, su larguísimo cabello rubio le caía en cascada hasta más de mitad de espalda y tenía el porte de una reina. A la izquierda de su padre, estaba su hermana mayor, Andrómeda, a diferencia de su hermana menor, Narcisa, esta tenia el cabello de un apagado color castaño y toda la magia de su persona residía en la impresionante vivacidad de su mirada, habiendo heredado los iris celestes de su madre. En cambio la pequeña Cissy era realmente hermosa, una belleza rubia que había heredado todos los rasgos de su madre y levantaba elogios de todo aquel que fijaba los ojos en su carita.

De las tres Hermanas, Bellatrix podría haber sido considerada la más corriente, dejando de lado su salvaje melena de rizos obsidiana. Pero sus padres estaban seguros de que su indómito carácter la haría especial.

La familia Black clavo los ojos en la pequeña que, parada en el umbral de la puerta, los observaba a todos con los ojos muy abiertos y una radiante sonrisa de felicidad. Su despeinada cabellera le daba un aspecto graciosísimo y al poco tiempo los cinco estaban riendo.

-Ven, pequeña- llamo su padre con su voz que por mas suave que fuera tenia la autoridad de una orden.

La sonrisa de la niña se desvaneció al instante. El no... Con el no. Por su pequeño cuerpo se extendió un escalofrió y su hermana mayor bajo la vista, dejándola fija en su plato de avena.

-Bellatrix, tu padre te ha llamado.

La pequeña volvió en si, trago saliva y componiendo la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz, anduvo hasta su padre y permitió que este la sentara en su regazo. Las enormes manos del hombro le acariciaron los rizos sin mucho tiento, dándole tirones.

-¿Dime, estas contenta mi amor?

Bella miro a las demás mujeres de su familia antes de responder. Su hermana Andrómeda comía todo lo rápido que podía, su madre la miraba extrañada y Narcisa mostraba una sonrisa de ingenua incomprensión.

-S...si- consiguió articular la brujita

-¿Si que?- dijo su padre con una dulzura que la niña estuvo segura era fingida.

-Si, padre.

-¿Has sido una buena chica para que podamos darte tus regalos?

Niña Buena...

Por la mente de la niña cruzaron un montón de imágenes que intento aplacar. El sonido de la tela al ser rasgada, de enormes manos tocándola y haciéndole cosas que ella sabía que estaban mal. Cosas que los papas buenos no les hacían a sus hijas pequeñas.

-Si, padre...- repitió como una autómata, sus negros ojillos ahora desprovistos de brillo.

-Bien, -dijo su madre con un tono de voz nervioso ahora. Le cogió la mano bajándola del regazo de su padre y le acaricio los rizos con mas ternura- mira Bella, allí están tus regalos- dijo señalándole un enorme montón de paquetes forrados con papeles de colores, al lado de la chimenea.

Todas las cosas feas que había estado pensando, quedaron nuevamente cerradas bajo llave en el baúl de las pesadillas y la alegría infantil volvió a llenarla de expectación.

-¿Todo eso es para mi?- dijo impresionada.

-Si, cariño- dijo su madre que la miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos- los diez años son algo muy especial.

La brujita no parecía decidirse del todo, se quedaba el sitio, botando suavemente sobre sus pies, sus rizos marcando el compás.

-¿A qué esperas Bells? ¡Ábrelos!-le llegó la voz chillona de Cissy.

Como un resorte, la niña salto hacia adelante y fue a por sus regalos. Los abrió todos uno tras otro y solo encontró cosas que ya tenía: lazos, vestidos, muñecas y algún que otro libro. Cuando hubo abierto hasta el ultimo de ellos, se giro hacia su familia, y recordando la educación recibida se mostro agradecida por los presentes, pero no consiguió ocultar del todo su decepción.

-Muchas gracias, todos eran...muy bonitos-articulo ahogando un sollozo.

-Me alegro querida, pero...aun te falta por abrir el nuestro- dijo su madre.

Bella observo la misteriosa sonrisa que afloraba a los labios de su madre y la encandilaba. Se percato de que su padre no estaba en la habitación y en ese momento lo vio entrar por las puertas dobles que guardaban la entrada de la casa con una gigantesca caja verde esmeralda flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo a su lado.

-Ven hija, abre nuestro regalo- llamo el padre

-¡Si Bells!-chillo Cissy- es súper bonita. Ayer la-

-¡CHSST! Cissy, se supone que es una sorpresa- la reprendió Andromeda.

Bella se acerco con cautela a la caja, que ahora estaba apoyada en el suelo. Sus hermanas y su madre se unieron a ellos y observaban cada movimiento y gesto de la pequeña.

Con manos temblorosas la niña rasgo el papel que envolvía la caja, poco a poco desvelando las escuadras de un recipiente de cristal, dentro había algo que se movía.

Dio un respingo y se alejo del paquete.

-¡Se mueve!-chillo con delicioso temor.

-Termina de abrirlo- insistió Andromeda con impaciencia.

Una vez el papel estuvo completamente arrugado a su lado, frente suyo quedo un precioso terrario de cristal pulido en cuyo interior estaba el animal más bello que Bellatrix había visto jamás. Una preciosa pitón enrollaba sus anillos camuflados de marrón, verde y negro, entre las virutas de madera del fondo de su nuevo hogar.

-Es...preciosa- consiguió articular-Muchas gracias- dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre – Gracias.

-La verdad es que fue idea de tu padre- admitió ella y las empujo hacia el hombre. La niña se quedo parada frente a el y manteniendo los ojos fijos en las borlas al final de sus zapatillas le dio las gracias también.

-Venga, llévala a tu habitación y hazle un buen sitio. Ayúdala, mujer- dijo a su esposa.

Su madre ayudo a Bella a subir a su nueva amiga a su habitación y allí le hizo un espacioso lugar en la estantería que tenia frente a su cama. Cuando su madre se retiro, la niña se quedo embelesada mirando al animal.

En los días siguientes descubrió que podía quedarse horas enteras observándola dormir, curvar sus suaves y majestuosos anillos, ver sus brillantes escamas arrancarle reflejos al mismísimo sol. Amaba al animal y a veces sentía como si pudiera comprenderlo, otras como si quisiera decirle algo. Más de una vez reptil y niña se quedaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como si buscaran conocerse más a fondo.

La niña aprendió que la serpiente era un ser hermoso y la serpiente también comprendió que la niña lo era.

Esa semana su padre no acudió a verla. Cada noche cuando a las 9 su madre la metía puntualmente, ella se quedaba con las mantas echadas por encima de de la cabeza y todos los sentidos alertas. Siete días haba esperado a escuchar el débil crujido de la puerta al abrirse sigilosamente, la helada corriente de aire que envolvía su cuerpo cuando las mantas eran retiradas, el miedo que nublaba sus sentidos. Pero nada había ocurrido y había conseguido dormir sin pesadillas y con la seguridad de que la sierpe era como un guardián.

Cundo creía que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, que el terror y la vergüenza habían pasado, el volvió a reclamarla.

Se había metido en la cama con esa nueva sensación de seguridad que la embargaba últimamente y cuando sentía que se deslizaba hacia la inconsciencia, un conocido crujido hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizara. La niña no se atrevió a volverse, estaba aterrada de lo que estaba segura que vería. Pero no fue necesaria la vista, para atestiguar lo que el tacto de una helada mano en su nuca le confirmo.

-Hola mi pequeña- oyó la voz suave que la aterrorizaba- ¿Lista para ser una niña buena?

Una solitaria lágrima emprendió una precipitada huida por su mejilla, ahora desprovista de color. Las fuertes manos, o garras como ella las llamaba, la incorporaron en la cama. En la semipenumbra solo conseguía vislumbrar la silueta del monstruo. Las garras descendieron rudas por su pelo, su cuello y desabrocharon su camisón inclementemente. Tomaron lo que quisieron de su pequeño y desvalido cuerpo, deshonrándola, humillándola, rebajándola.

No se prolongó durante mucho, nunca lo hacia. En un momento el monstruo jadeo en su oído, un jadeo aterrador y descargo sobre sus menudos muslos su horrible acido. La niña mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados en todo momento, por más que el monstruo intentaba tentarla con sus sucias mentiras y sus trucos.

Las mantas volvieron a su sitio, aunque no así el aliento de la pequeña. Y la lengua viperina del monstruo golpeo su oído.

-Adiós, hija mía.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse tras el y la niña dejo de llorar inmediatamente. Haba aprendido que eso no servía de nada, nadie venia a consolarla, ni a curarla, ni a arreglar lo que el monstruo hacia sobre ella. Simplemente al día siguiente, sus sabanas eran cambiadas y su camisón renovado.

Afortunadamente ella se iría a Hogwarts el año que viene, un lugar maravilloso según le había contado Andromeda, en el cual no había ningún monstruo y podías dormir tranquila todos los días.

Bella pego la mejilla al helado cristal del terrario de la serpiente y acompaso su respiración a la de esta, viendo el subir y bajar de sus anillos. Eso siempre la tranquilizaba. Le preocupaba que su amiga hubiera visto lo que el monstruo le había hecho y por eso no la quisiera mas, pero cuando la saco del terrario, esta enrosco sus anillos en torno a ella con la misma apretada calidez de siempre. Una ilusionada sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Que bien, creía que ya no me querrías más.

Un suave silbido salió de entre las mandíbulas del animal que la miraba con fijeza. Tras estar así un rato, devolvió el reptil a su "cama", como decía ella y se fue a dormir con el sueño inquieto que tenia tras los ataques del monstruo.

Pero esa noche fue diferente. La brujita soñó con cosas que no comprendía. Soñó con hielo, riquezas, poder y sobre todo, dos intensos ojos esmeralda que la observaban con el fin, ella estaba segura de eso, de guardarla de todo peligro.

Pero por más que los ojos como brillantes gemas, la velaban en su atormentado sueño, el monstruo seguía tomándola.

La niña creció y se convirtió en una joven que encontró en Hogwarts y en su serpiente, un refugio para el horror que era su realidad. Pero Bella era una chica extraña, por la noche sus compañeras la escuchaban gemir y debatirse en sueños y todas conocían su miedo aberrante a la oscuridad.

A diferencia de sus hermanas, Andromeda un año mayor y Narcisa un año menor, Bella no tenía amigos. No porque la gente la evitara, sino al revés. Ella era una chica de buena familia, a la que la mayoría d chicos y chicas sangre pura se acercaban con la ilusión de poder hacer alarde su amistad con una Black. Bella odiaba esta hipocresía.

Conforme había ido creciendo, había comprendido que era lo que su padre le hacia y como la pantalla ilusoria que sus padres levantaban frente a los demás, ocultaba con eficacia los horrores que guardaba la "modélica" familia Black. El rencor se había ido acumulando poco a poco en su corazón, ante la impotencia de sus hermanas y la pasividad de su madre.

Una única vez habían intentado las mujeres levantarse contra su despótico dominador. Todas menos Narcisa habían acabado en el Hospital San Mungo. El patriarca Black, sentía cierta predilección por Narcisa, nunca le había tocado un mísero pelo, por mas cosas que la niña hiciera, por eso las demás intentaban que ella hiciera de conexión entre ellas y el, pero una y otra vez descargaba su furia sobre Bella, su madre y su hermana mayor.

Para hastió de la joven, se habían visto obligadas a rendirse y someterse a las humillaciones del hombre, pero había una cosa que atormentaba a Bella cada noche que pasaba en su casa.

Hasta ahora todas las veces que el la visitaba, se veía obligada a aguantar que su cuerpo se viera ultrajado por sus manos, pero el nunca había intentado llegar mas lejos. En el fondo de su alma, la joven sentía miedo de cuando ese día llegara.

Se sentía atrapada, sabia de sobra que solo había una salida para el laberinto de pesadillas en que se había convertido su existencia, pero no tenia el valor necesario para hacerlo. Así que se limitaba a mirarse en el espejo cada mañana y asquearse del ser en que la habían convertido.


	2. Tiempos de cambio

Gracias x sus reviews girlz!!!!(K)(K)(K)

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Capitulo 2: Tiempos de cambio

El día que tanto haba temido llego al albor de sus dieciséis años.

Las tres hermanas esperaban el carruaje que vendría a recogerlas a la estación de King's Cross para sus vacaciones de Navidad. Las tres iban muy calladas, sobre todo Bellatrix. A ninguna le apetecía volver a casa, cuando eso significaba tener que guardar su espíritu en un cajón y convertirse en la perfecta señorita. Que por supuesto Bella no era.

Cuando vieron los negros corceles doblar la esquina de la calle al trote, las tres hermanas cogieron sus maletas y dejaron escapar un idéntico suspiro. Un lacayo les abrió la puerta y pasaron en silencio.

El viaje hasta la mansión de la familia se les hizo demasiado corto y cuando las altas verjas que la circundaban se delinearon contra el cielo plomizo, una losa cayó sobre cada un de ellas, sepultándolas por lo que serian otros 15 días de represión.

Entraron en la mansión arrastrando los pies y saludaron con rapidez a los sirvientes que les hacían sendas reverencias. Justo cuando las tres enfilaban las escaleras, casi creyéndose a salvo, apareció.

-¿Que clase de recibimiento es este?

Las tres giraron la cabeza lentamente hacia el hombre que las miraba desde el otro lado del hall de entrada. Los años habían dejado su paso por el patriarca y ahora sus sienes lucían hebras plateadas como el acero, al igual que su carácter duro como el mismo. Narcisa fue la primera en reaccionar, intercediendo por sus hermanas. Sabía que si ella lo aplacaba, las demás tendrían mas posibilidades de que nada malo ocurriera. La hermosa rubia cogió aire y se dio la vuelta, una sonrisa curvaba sus rosados y carnosos labios.

-¡Padre! Preguntamos a los sirvientes por ti, pero dijeron que te habías marchado.

Bella se encogió pensando en el castigo que le aguardaría a aquel que Narcisa nombrara artífice de la falsa noticia.

-¿Eso os dijeron?- por un momento pareció escéptico, pero no era capaz de desconfiar de Narcisa- Bueno ya arreglaremos eso después, ahora bajad a saludar a vuestro padre jovencitas.

Una tras otra se acercaron y depositaron un beso desprovisto de emoción en la cuidadosamente afeitada mejilla del hombre y se dieron la vuelta para irse.

-Esta noche os daremos una fiesta de bienvenida- avisó- vestíos apropiadamente.

Fiesta de bienvenida. Eso significaba que el las tendría a las cuatro sentadas a su alrededor, vestidas como exquisitas muñecas, parecidas a títeres cuyos hilos él controlaba.

Genial-pensó Bella mientras arrastraba tras de si el baúl con su serpiente.

A las 8 en punto estaban los cinco alrededor de la mesa, los platos servidos y la bebida escanciada. La comida transcurría en mortal silencio. Nadie estaba seguro de hasta que punto podía hablar, de cuanto podría decir sin que una furia titánica cayera sobre dicha persona.

-Os noto muy calladas, ¿Hay algo que queráis contarme?- clavo su mirada en ellas una por una, reservándose a Bellatrix para el final. Ella sabia que el disfrutaba viendo como ella era la única que le aguantaba la mirada, pero mas disfrutaba haciéndoselo pagar luego. Pero aquel choque de miradas era lo único que le quedaba a la chica para alimentar la chispa de rebeldía que la mantenía viva. No había infierno que la disuadiera de dejar de ver la expresión de furia causada por la insubordinación en su estoico rostro.

-Es que estamos cansadas por el viaje- dijo Andromeda en un suave susurro.

-Eso es por que sois una flojas. Deberéis acostumbraros a trabajar mas- reprendió con acritud- se me ha amargado la comida. Me retiro.

Con esto dejo la servilleta a un lado y se fue sin una palabra mas. La cuchara de Andromeda cayo de su mano y golpeo el plato, la muchacha se llevo las manos a la cara y tras un rato de silencio miro a Bella entre unas pocas lágrimas. Sabía que su padre estaría aguardando con impaciencia a que las hermanas se acostaran y que ahora sin duda acudiría a Bella.

-Lo siento- dijo por lo bajo

Bella no despego lo labios, ni sus ojos de su plato. Decidió no comer mas, sentía nauseas. Sabia perfectamente que no había ninguna manera de poder evitar lo que iba a pasar, pero de todas formas el instinto de supervivencia se activó en su cerebro y empezó a trazar inútiles planes de huida.

Durante otros 15 minutos, las mujeres permanecieron en silencio, solo oyéndose el tintinear de las cucharas en los platos y cuando no tuvieron otra opción se levantaron de la mesa sin mirarse las unas a las otras.

Sola en su habitación Bellatrix no se atrevió a meterse en su cama. Si lo hacia ahora luego le daría asco el solo hecho de que las sabanas rozaran su piel, prefería no mancharlas.

Se acerco su armario y saco una larga pieza de tela rectangular. Era la tela que utilizaba para tapar el terrario todas las noches que pasaba en su casa. No le gustaba que la serpiente viera el espectáculo del monstruo, tenia miedo de que algún día llegara a pensar que en realidad, Bella permitía que el le hiciera todas esas cosas feas y ya no quisiera estar junto a ella nunca mas.

Esa noche no tuvo tiempo de tapar el terrario. A mitad de camino la puerta se abrió con una rapidez tan poco usual que la chica dio un bote y retrocedió. El portazo de cierre fue igual de violento y en una milésima de segundo tenia un peso inmenso aprisionando su menudo cuerpo. Sorprendida intento liberarse lo que le valió un poderoso revés. La bruja se paralizo al instante, esto no se parecía en nada a los usuales ataques del monstruo, estos no eran rudos y violentos contra su cuerpo. El nunca le había pegado. El ardiente dolor de su mejilla se extendió por todo su cuerpo mientras el peso del cuerpo del hombre encima suyo le cortaba la circulación.

Estaba más allá del miedo, casi en estado de shock. No estaba acostumbrada a esto y no podía soportarlo. Abrió la boca para gritar pidiendo ayuda y una inmensa mano ahogo su grito, también así su esperanza.

-Has ido demasiado lejos, ya estoy harto de tu desobediencia y tu rebeldía. Es hora de atajar el problema antes de que te vuelvas incorregible- siseo en su oído con una voz tan cargada de lujuria y de anticipación de delicioso dolor que ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no desvanecerse.

La despojo de su vestido con cruda violencia y la obligo a mirar mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón, liberando su instrumento de tortura. Los sollozos de la joven quedaban ahogados por la agitada respiración del monstruo y los sonidos nocturnos. Férreas garras se clavaron en la piel de sus muslos, marcándola y el peso de el volvió a ahogarla. Pero entonces algo lo eclipso todo.

Un dolor como ningún otro. Tremendo, arrasador, profundo como una puñalada, más abajo de su vientre. Las lágrimas nublaron su ya mermada vista y sus labios se abrieron en un mudo lamento. Ya no podía sentir nada mas, ya no era ella. Solo el Dolor.

El monstruo se revolvió sobre ella y con cada movimiento traía más y renovado dolor. Traspasado el umbral de la agonía, Bella se convirtió en una mero animal que mordía y arañaba en un vano intento de escapar de su verdugo, pero llego un momento que incluso eso hacia arder sus entrañas.

La chica hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y su última visión antes de que la oscuridad se la tragara fueron los ojos de la serpiente que, brillantes en la oscuridad, miraban el atropello acusadoramente.

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente la chica no se sintió con fuerzas para moverse de su cama y por una vez en su vida, no tuvo miedo de lo que le harían si no seguía la reglas. Ya no podían hacerle mas daño del que le habían hecho. No quería pensar en ello.

Pero nadie vino a buscarla y ella extrañada y hambrienta, decidió hacer una rápida incursión a la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Abriendo su puerta sigilosamente, avanzo por la moqueta de puntillas y bajo por las escaleras. Reinaba en la casa un denso y extraño silencio, tanto que ni siquiera se escuchaba el trajín de los sirvientes.

Encontró a sus hermanas en la cocina. Ambas miraban sus tazones de leche con cereales como si intentaran descifrar algún misterio dentro de ellos. Le extraño ver a Narcisa en ese estado, especialmente cuando por las mañanas, padre iba a al trabajo y las hermanas gozaban de algo de libertad.

Entonces Andromeda alzo el rostro hacia Bella como si hubiera percibido su presencia y lo mismo hizo Narcisa. La joven se sintió extraña bajo la intensa mirada de sus hermanas.

-¿Que ha pasado?- dijo despegando los labios con esfuerzo.

Entonces su hermana mayor dijo las palabras que cambiarían el resto de su vida.

-El se ha ido, Padre ha muerto.


	3. Una vuelta de tuerca

Capitulo 3: Una vuelta de tuerca

Su madre las obligo a guardar tres días de luto, aunque sabia también como ellas, que por dentro el alma de las liberadas brillaba con la fuerza de una supernova. El funeral fue un fastuosa ceremonia y el ataúd estuvo abierto toda la tarde para que los numerosos invitados que "conocían al desconocido" Señor Black, presentaran sus condolencias y sus recuerdos a la viuda de tan "ilustro y honorable hombre de provecho".

Bella se los miraba a todos con la frente a poyada en la fría balaustrada de bronce. Se había se había sentado en el primer escalón superior de la escalera y observaba el desfile de invitados ir y venir a sus anchas por su casa.

Un amargo rictus se formaba en el rostro de la adolescente. Atajo de hipócritas chupa sangres- pensaba- venís aquí a agotar las reservas de un viuda a la que creéis destrozada por la perdida de su despótico marido, que maltrataba o violaba a sus hijas, ¿Qué sabréis de su dolor? ¿Qué sabréis de nuestra liberación? Nada, para vosotros este es solo otro evento público más, o ¿Acaso son necesarios diamantes y puros importados para velar la muerte de un hombre? En vuestra ignorancia alabáis a un monstruo.

Harta de deplorable espectáculo, se retiro a su habitación en la cual conseguía ver como un refugio por primera vez en 16 años. Cerró la puerta y paso de largo el lugar en el que el día anterior había sido destrozada y rebajada, yendo directamente al descomunal terrario que ocupaba un cuarto de la pared frontal.

Apoyando ambas manos en el cristal, bajo la frente hasta que su frente también hizo contacto con la fría superficie. La serpiente se acerco a donde ella estaba de inmediato y curvando sus anillos para también pegarse al cristal, saco su lengua bífida, olfateándola.

-No me mientas-advirtió Bella- Tu has tenido algo que ver con todo esto, ¿Verdad? Vi como lo mirabas mientras lo hacía, te imaginabas lo mismo que yo, imaginabas como lo matarías de mil maneras diferentes, ¿A que si?

La serpiente no se movió, tan solo saco su lengua siguiendo olfateándola, sin apartar sus pupilas como rendijas de las de la chica. Bella suspiro y cerro los ojos, no esperaba una respuesta por supuesto, pero si algún tipo de señal.

Sabia que su serpiente no era un animal cualquiera, lo había sabido desde la primera noche en que su padre la había visitado estando allí el reptil. Esa noche habían comenzado los sueños. Sueños extraños de poder y gloria, de seguridad, de un lugar donde ella estaría a salvo. Pero sobre todo: Esos ojos. La bruja se había enamorado del guardián de los ojos esmeralda que la guardaba en sueños. No conseguía ver más que su intensa mirada verde, pero sentía como si su alma perteneciera a su propietario.

Su padre se había cavado su propia tumba el día que le había regalada el reptil, a partir de esa misma noche no había dejado de sufrir pequeño, tas pequeño accidente. Ninguno parecía vinculado a Bella o a su protector, pero estos estragos a menudo lo imposibilitaban para atormentar a la niña.

Por lo tanto, estaba segura de que la serpiente había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de su padre, pero no seria hasta esa noche, cuando ella estuviera sumida en su más profundo sueño que su guardián se dirigiría a ella. Y la adolescente espero con deliciosa impaciencia que el sueño la venciera, mientras yacía tumbada en la cama, sintiendo la mirada del reptil clavada en ella.

Pero su guardián no acudió a ella por la noche. La joven se levanto irritada y la pago con su familia durante el desayuno.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Bellatrix? ¿No crees que ya ha habido suficientes gritos en esta casa durante 17 años?- le echo en cara Andromeda

-¡Andromeda Black!-le advirtió su madre con voz chillona mientras miraba instintivamente a su alrededor- Espero que no te estés refiriendo a lo que yo creo.

-No madre- ironizo ella- claro que no…-

Mientras Andromeda seguía discutiendo, Narcisa se inclino hacia Bella y dijo en voz queda:

-Creí que después de esto estarías más contenta Bells

-Solo he tenido una mala noche-al ver que su hermana se ponía pálida, se explico mejor- He tenido muchas pesadillas-mintió- nada mas Cissy. Con vuestro permiso, me muero de sueño ayer había demasiado ruido en la casa y no pude dormir bien, así que voy a intentarlo ahora.

Llevo su plato al fregadero y se retiro a su habitación. Lo bueno de que ya no hubiera un dictador en la casa era que podía hacer lo que quisiera durante sus vacaciones. Subió las escaleras a la carrera y se encerró en su habitación. Miro hacia el terrario, la serpiente estaba tenia sus anillos enrollados apretadamente mientras dormitaba de espaldas a Bella.

-¡Se puede saber que demonios te pasa! ¿Te has enfadado o que, que no quieres hablarme?-apunto con un dedo hacia el reptil que se alzo sobre sus anillos y le siseo peligrosamente. Bella se calmo al instante y se acerco a la vitrina apoyando la mejilla allí- Solo dime que no vas a abandonarme ahora que ya no tienes que protegerme de él.

Un suave siseo hizo que la chica bajara la mirada y viera al animal mirándola fijamente, la joven pensó que la expresión que tenía era la más parecida a una sonrisa y le sonrió a su vez.

-Vale, pues tengo noticias geniales. Podre llevarte conmigo a Hogwarts, madre va a dejarme y así no estaremos separadas tanto tiempo ¿Qué te parece?- dijo hinchando el pecho con orgullo. Otro suave siseo y la chica le mando un beso y volvió abajo con su familia.

Todas tenían algo que celebrar.

OoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Aunque les pareció como si solo hubieran pasado unos pocos días, las hermanas Black se encontraron de nuevo frente al anden 9 ¾ esperando el expreso de Hogwarts. Ahora además de las pesadas maletas con las ropas nuevas que les habían regalado por Navidad, llevaban a cuestas el terrario de viaje de la serpiente de Bella.

-¿Es realmente necesario que vayas con ese animal a todas partes Bella?- pregunto Andromeda mirando disgustada al reptil

-Yo no te pido a ti que viajes sin ropa interior- argumento con sencillez Bella, haciendo que Narcisa riera ante la comparación.

-Que grosera eres Bellatrix- dijo Andromeda dándole la espalda bruscamente.

-Esa fue buena Bells- susurro Cissy

-Narcisa…-le advirtió la mayor

Al final las dos hermanas menores acabaron sentándose solas en un vagón, porque Andromeda se enfado tanto que se fue con sus amigos.

-Solo era una broma, que sensible es.

-Eso le pasa por meterse con mi serpiente.

-Bueno también es solo una mascota no seas exagerada

-¡No es solo eso Cissy!- Bella se enfurruño y no le hablo durante media hora, hasta que Cissy volvió con dos grandes calderos de chocolate e hicieron las paces.

-Bueno, y este año que ya podemos estar tranquilas ¿No vas a echarte novio Bells?

-Sabes que la gente no es lo mío Cissy.

-Pero entonces acabaras siendo una vieja amargada, como la Señora Grumpy.

Las dos hermanas rieron un buen rato con el solo hecho de imaginarse a la mujer con el cabello de Bella y su serpiente al cuello. Y así el viaje se les hizo mas corto y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Andromeda volvía buscarlas para que bajaran juntas.

-Hey Dro, -la llamo Bella- siento lo de antes, vale. No estemos enfadadas.

Andromeda la miro con cariño, le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza y le paso su baúl.

-Nadie podría negarte su amor Bella, no después de todo lo que has pasado- sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera ahuyentar los malos recuerdos- Bueno, ¡Vamos hermanitas!

Las tres emprendieron juntas el camino al castillo, las tres se sentaron juntas en la mesa del Gran Comedor bajo el estandarte brillante de Slytherin.

Como todos los años, Bella se quedo embobada mirando el estandarte verde y plateado, mientras su mente viajaba a eras remotas, en que el poderoso Salazar Slytherin, fundo el colegio junto con los otros tres. Suspiros escapaban de sus labios mientras se sumía más y más en su ensoñación.

-Bella, tierra llamando a Bella- dijo Narcisa a su hermana, al ver que esta no respondía, pensó probar una mejor táctica- Slytherin llamando a Bellatrix Black

-¡¿Qué?!- se dio la vuelta enseguida la chica. Narcisa no pudo aguantarse la risa y Andromeda acabo atragantada con el zumo de calabaza-Sois unas estúpidas.

-Y tú tienes la cabeza en las nubes, ¿Qué te preocupa tanto? ¿Tu serpiente? Sabes que nadie va a prohibirte que la tengas.

-Ya, pero- siguió dubitativa- no se si se sentirá a gusto. Ya sabes, en un ambiente tan diferente al que esta acostumbrada.

-Tranquila hermanita, la ayudaras a adaptarse- se mofo la mayor

-¿Sabes que a veces puedes ser el ser mas repateante sobre este mundo Andromeda? Me voy, nos vemos en la Sala Común.

-¡Venga Bella, era una broma!

La chica que ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos lejos de la mesa, alzo la mano y le hizo un gesto obsceno a su hermana sin siquiera darse la vuelta. Quería a Andromeda, pero esta tenia el irritante defecto de reírse de todo aquello que no le importara sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. Bella bufo a la vez que entraba en las mazmorras, este iba a hacérsele largo si sus hermanas, que ahora se sentían libres, seguían así. Aunque por lo menos los tenía él, tenía a su guardián.

La chica dobló la esquina del pasillo que enfilaba el corredor que llevaba a la Sala Común de Slytherin y una vez hubo llegado a la puerta de esta dijo la contraseña.

-Sangre Pura.

Con esas palabras la gruesa puerta se entorno girando sobre sus goznes, dejándole paso. La chica ya estaba empezando a disfrutar de la suave penumbra que las antorchas proyectaban en la Sala cuando lo que vio le hizo desear estar con sus hermanas como nada en el mundo. Se replanteo la idea de darse la vuelta y volver con ellas mas tarde, pero ya era muy tarde.

-Bellatrix, Black- dijo una voz fría como un tempano de hielo.

Bella se quedo a medio camino de salida de la puerta, respiro hondo dos veces y se dio la vuelta, enfrentando la mirada glacial clavada en ella.

Lucius Malfoy. El chico que se había propuesto hacerle la vida imposible.

Bella le miro de arriba abajo con todo el desprecio de que fue capaz e imprimió a su temblorosa voz toda la autodeterminación posible. Malfoy era un tipo orgulloso, de una familia casi tan buena como la de ella. Bella no entendía por que se había fijado en ella y no en Narcisa, pero era obvio que su negativa no le había sentado nada bien. El tipo la tenia tomada con ella, no era uno de esos que encajara bien las derrotas. Se mentalizo y cerro la puerta tras de si, encarando al rubio y a sus esbirros.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Malfoy?

-Oh, nada en especial, Black-comento dando un paso hacia ella- solo presentarte mis condolencias y las de mi familia por la muerte de tu padre. Un suceso lamentable.-los labios del chico ya rozaban su oído- Aunque entre nosotros, se os ve mas relajadas, especialmente a ti. Supongo que no echaras de menos las incursiones nocturnas de papi en tu cama, ¿Eh?

Bella se quedo de piedra ¿Cómo demonios lo sabia? No estaba preparada para que nadie removiera el pasado, ¿Por qué no podía Malfoy dejarla malditamente en paz? Las imágenes se arremolinaron en su mente, intento bloquearlas antes de que la ahogaran.

-¿Qué?...- consiguió susurrar con un hilo de voz

-Estoy al tanto de lo cariñoso que era tu padre contigo Bellita, así que ni se te ocurra jugármela o TODO- recalco la ultima palabra- el mundo se va a enterar. Y creo que coincidirás conmigo en que seria una pena que la familia Black perdiera su prestigio.

-Eres un bastardo- mascullo la joven, lagrimas de rabia surcaban sus mejillas.

-Y me gusta serlo. Ten en cuenta que no es el único secreto tuyo que conozco.- con un movimiento deliberadamente lento, paso la lengua por el cuello de la bruja y luego se fue riéndose a carcajadas con sus amigos.

Bella se precipito escaleras arriba, el velo de sus lagrimas impidiéndole ver quienes eran las personas a las que iba chocando en su apresurada carrera. Aliviada de verse sola en su habitación se dejo caer sobre la cama y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

¿Por qué coño todo le pasaba a ella? ¿Que había hecho para merecerlo? Toda su vida había sido un completo desastre, una infancia corrompida y una inocencia arrebatada a la fuerza bruta por quien se supone que debía cuidarla.

Sus manos se crispaban en sendos puños alrededor de las sabanas y la mullida almohada ahogaba sus gritos de rabia. No era justo y lo que mas impotente la hacia sentir era que ella no tenia la mas mínima forma de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Seria una desgraciada su vida.

Tras un buen rato de llanto se dio la vuelta, sintiendo una mirada fija en ella. A través de la superficie cristalina del terrario, dos brillantes iris de obsidiana observaban impotentes su angustia.

-Lo siento, no quería que me vieras así- se disculpo, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse- me voy a dormir, nos vemos.

La bruja se sumió en un sueño inquieto, su guardián seguía sin venir a visitarla y de su corazón se adueño un hondo pesar. Ya nada podía ir peor.

Oh, cuan equivocada estaba.

OoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Bellatrix se despertó con un fuerte grito rugiendo en su garganta. Tenía taquicardia y un sudor frio bañaba su piel. Intento tranquilizarse, pero por más que se concentraba en aplacar los latidos de su desbocado corazón, no lo conseguía. Su respiración estaba desacompasada y una intensa sensación de malestar anidaba en su vacio pecho. Se levanto de la cama de un salto calzándose las zapatillas y fue entonces cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe, dos de sus compañeras de cuarto entraron, sus rostros estaban desencajados y lívidos. Por la puerta abierta se coló el estridente ruido del barullo que había montado en la Sala Común. Sintiéndose como si tuviera una pesa de una tonelada metida en el pecho, la bruja bajo las escaleras a la carrera.

Abajo había un espectáculo de lo más pintoresco. El grupo de personas allí congregadas estaba partido en dos. Un grupo cuchicheaba y se apartaba del centro con expresión de profundo disgusto y otros se formaban un corro en el centro de esta. Bella bajo de un salto los escalones que le quedaba y se abrió paso codazos y empujones entre los demás.

Lo que vio parecía sacado de su más horrenda pesadilla.

Malfoy, rodeado de sus esbirros, mantenía en el aire a su serpiente. Esta se retorcía, furiosa intentando liberarse.

-Están decidiendo como matarla, por lo visto se coló en la Sala Común por la noche- escucho que comentaban.

La chica salió de su estupor y se abalanzo hacia adelante, pero fue interceptada por los dos gorilas de Lucius.

-¡No se ha colado en ninguna parte! ¡Malfoy suéltala sabes que es mía!- chillaba desesperada.

Sus impotentes gritos de protesta quedaron ahogados por los gritos de apoyo y miedo del resto de alumnos de Slytherin ¿Dónde mierda estaban sus hermanas en momentos como este?

-¡MALFOY!-gritaba la joven con todo su ser, debatiéndose contra sus captores. Alzo la vista hacia su ser más querido y en el momento en que ambas se hundían en los ojos de la otra, antes la atónita mirada de Bella, Malfoy grito:

-¡Sectumpsempra!

La bruja consiguió zafarse en el ultimo instante e intento interponerse en la trayectoria del maleficio, pero solo la parte más exterior de este la golpeo, cortando superficialmente sus mejillas y su cuello. El resto del hechizo impacto con fuerza sobrecogedora contra el animal. Chorros de cálida sangre bañaron a los que estaban mas cerca y la exangüe masa de carne cayó al suelo.

Bella se precipito sobre el cuerpo inánime del reptil, su sangre y sus lágrimas mezclándose con la de este. Sabia que no había nada que hacer por el, pero solo era capaz de arrullar el cadáver hacia adelante y hacia atrás, manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, porque muy en el fondo había una parte de ella que creía que aquella era una horrible pesadilla de la que iba a despertar de un momento a otro.

Acabado el espectáculo, la barahúnda de curiosos de disolvió, dejando atrás a la desconsolada joven que lloraba amargamente sobre un cadáver semi-destrozado. La puerta de la Sala Común volvió a abrirse y las dos hermanas Black entraron a tropel por ella, tirándose sobre si destrozada hermana, que las miraba con ojos vacios.

Bella echo a sus hermanas de su lado.

-¡¿Dónde estabais!? ¡¿Dónde estabais!?-gritaba sin cesar, pero ninguna respuesta iba a satisfacerla. Ahora solo estaban ella y su dolor. La bruja sintió como todo se ponía borroso y la Sala empezaba a dar vueltas. Con los últimos restos de conciencia echo un vistazo a la otra ensangrentada mitad de su alma.


	4. Revelacion

Capitulo 4: Revelación

_Bella…Bella…_

_Los parpados de la bruja temblaron y se entornaron ante la llamada y sus ojos no hallaron dificultad al adaptarse a la luz. Se incorporo a medias y miro en derredor. Parecía una especie de…vacio. Todo a su alrededor estaba constituido por una fina neblina gris, no podía ver mucho mas allá de cinco metros por delante de ella y eso la ponía nerviosa._

_Bella…Bella…_

_La llamada se repetía incesantemente, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Se iba a volver loca si no conseguía saber de donde venia. Irguiéndose del todo, e impulsada por sus sentidos se puso en marcha, buscando el lugar de donde provenía esa voz que la llamaba como el agua a la sed._

_Tras lo que le pareció un enorme espacio de tiempo, vago por el gris paraje, pero por, mas que andaba parecía no llegar a ninguna parte. Irritada y frustrada, se paro con las manos apoyadas en las caderas. _

_Estoy andando en círculos, pensó, tiene que haber otra manera._

_Bella…Bella…_

_Se repitió la llamada y a la bruja se le ocurrió una idea._

_-¿Qué?- pregunto con suavidad._

_Como si el sonido de su voz hubiera activado un mecanismo invisible la niebla frente a ella comenzó a retroceder y desvanecerse, dando lugar a una sombra, a una silueta, la delineada figura de…un hombre. La bruja alzo la mirada fascinada._

_La imponente figura que se alzaba ante ella, correspondía al hombre más impresionante que había visto jamás. Una larga melena de pelo liso, de un negro que ya envidiaría el cielo nocturno, caía limpiamente hasta mitad de su amplia espalda, enmarcando un rostro de facciones altaneras e hipnotizadoras. Las arqueadas cejas, techaban las dos ventanas abiertas que eran sus ojos. Sus labios finos, pero suficientemente llenos, descansaban en una postura natural, en perfecta simetría con sus altos pómulos. Su tez nívea hacia un impactante contraste con sus ropas de terciopelo azabache, bajo las que incluso se delineaban las duras líneas de un cuerpo esculturalmente hermoso, tanto que parecía diseñado para la adoración. Los bien torneados brazos balanceaban a ambos lados del imponente torso, sus manos exquisitas como las de un escritor, parecían poderosas como las de un guerrero. Y su fragancia… un oscuro almizcle que parecía traer poder y promesas en cada oleada. Pero lo que mas le impacto a Bella, fueron sus ojos. Esmeralda. Parecían brillar con luz propia desde sus cavidades, como si fueran entes a parte del cuerpo que los sustentaba. El esmeralda se fijaba un y otra vez en las retinas de la muchacha._

_-Tú…-consiguió articular._

_-Bella…-articulo una vez más y ella reconoció al instante el terciopelo de su voz. _

_La joven se estremeció de solo oír su nombre salir los labios de ese hombre que parecía mágico. Entonces el dio un paso hacia ella. La chica tembló mas fuerte, el control de su cuerpo parecía estar fuera de su alcance, pero no le importo porque estaba justamente donde quería. En dos limpias zancadas, el estaba frente a ella, sus ojos parecían desnudarla en cada mirada, su respiración le parecía una canción, su cuerpo un poema. El extraño, o no tanto, cogieron el rostro de la joven bruja entre sus blancas manos de dedos largos y delicados, pero no por ello menos fuertes._

_-Bella…-susurraba una y otra vez._

_-Pero…Malfoy… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Estamos muer-el hombre apoyo la yema de sus dedos níveos sobre los labios de la bruja que guardo silencio al instante. El guardián se tomo su tiempo para contestar, en cuanto sus dedos entraron en contacto con la piel de Bella, a ella le sorprendió ver como sus facciones se suavizaban aun mas y una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios mientras murmuraba por lo bajo algo que sonó como _"tan cálida".

_-Haces demasiadas preguntas dulce Bella- la cadencia de su voz parecía seguir una leve compas, casi como si cantara y le llamo la atención el sutil modo en el que alargaba las "S" de las palabras- No es típico de ti- añadió frunciendo el ceño._

_-Bueno…por lo general no estoy en lugares como estos, con…-se pensó la palabra y trago saliva-personas como tu…_

_-¿Y como se supone que son las personas como yo?- pregunto volviendo a sonreírle_

_Estaba francamente deslumbrada. Cuando el sonreía parecía como si todo alrededor quedara eclipsado, solo estaba el…solo estaba ella. Con un rápido parpadeo ella volvió a la realidad y enfoco su rostro._

_-Fascinante…-dijo pronunciando la palabra de modo que sonó como un suspiro._

_El le sonrió una vez más y sus pulgares se movieron adelante y atrás, acariciándole la piel. La chica cerro los ojos y dejo reposar su rostro contra aquellas manos que a la vez que le transmitían las mas fascinantes descargas eléctricas a su cuerpo, la hacían sentirse segura, como en casa. Tras una rato de caricias le quedo claro, que el podría pasarse todo el día haciéndole eso y por supuesto, ella dejándose hacer. Así que abriendo los ojos con un soberano esfuerzo de voluntad, clavo la obsidiana en la esmeralda_ (*N.A: me pareció que quedaba poco comprensible así que aclaro que me refiero al color de los ojos de cada uno)

_-Creo…-tomo aire y volvió a empezar-creo que es hora de que me des algunas explicaciones._

_El arqueo una ceja con elegancia y la chica volvió a sentir que se quedaba sin respiración._

_-¿Y me las pides después de tantos años?_

_-Antes no sabia que podía pedirlas- concluyo ella con sencillez_

_Y por primera vez, el se rio. Un sonido como ningún otro que ella hubiera escuchado antes. Sonaba como un arroyo y un trueno a la vez, transmitía la calma de uno y la fuerza de otro. Pero por detrás de todo eso había unas notas de algo oscuro que ella no podía identificar, algo que le puso la piel de gallina…pero que también la excito. Un leve rubor se adueño de sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada y aprovechaba para deshacerse del tacto de el antes de que sintiera su calor._

_-Me pregunto si alguna vez dejaras de sorprenderme- dijo haciendo una pausa y luego rio un poco mas- Bien, pregunta pues- y de la nada aparecieron dos sillas muy juntas, el las miro, sonrió y tomo asiento en la que tenia mas cerca- Estamos en tu sueño Bella, las cosas pasaran como tu quieras- dijo respondiendo a la cara atónita de la muchacha._

_-Vale- trago saliva y se sentó a su lado- una pregunta respondida…echo-se removió inquieta ante la atenta mirada de el_

_-¿Te pongo nerviosa?- pregunto en un suave susurro inclinándose hacia ella. Su aliento lleno el espacio entre ambos, viajando hasta su olfato y deleitándolo con su frescura_

_-¿Quién eres?- dijo ella alejándose unos palmos, quería resolver un par de dudas antes de volverse loca teniéndole a su lado_

_-Soy lo que tú quieras que sea Bella. Soy tuyo, soy mío, no soy de nadie, mi identidad no importa ya en tu época._

_-Bien, ya que te gustan los acertijos- la muchacha entrecerró los ojos y esta vez fue ella la que se inclino hacia el con la suspicacia pintada en la mirada- ¿Quién eras?_

_-¿Estas segura de que quieres saberlo? Puede ser un poco difícil de asimilar, por otra parte nunca le he contado la historia entera a nadie, aunque no se me ocurre nadie mejor que tu por otra parte, así-_

_-Eeeehh, te estas yendo del tópico- le previno ella. El abrió mucho los ojos volviendo la cabeza hacia ella una vez más y rompió a reír de nuevo. Cuando se le paso el ataque de risa se aparto de la cara un mechón que se le había caído hacia adelante._

_-Desde luego nadie solía hablarme así._

_-Yo…lo siento- el deshecho la disculpa con un movimiento de la mano._

_-Ya que a ti también te gustan los acertijos, te ayudare a que tu misma averigües quien soy y-le atapo- antes de que te pongas nerviosa, no hay vuelta atrás, lo haremos a mi manera-la chica calló ipsofacto-Bien, lo primero que quiero que hagas es quitarte de la cabeza todo prejuicio sobre lo sobrenatural y sobre lo que es capaz o no de hacer la magia. Quiero que estés dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa, no des nada por imposible, ¿Entendido?- ella asintió con la cabeza empezando a sentirse muy intrigada- Acércate-la conmino y entonces apoyo la palma de su mano contra su mejilla. Como si de una pantalla de televisión se tratara en su mente empezaron a sobreponerse imagen tras imagen. Un niño, un adolescente, un joven, un hombre, todos ellos el en sus distintas etapas en todas ellas aparecía con algún tipo de reptil y la gente a su alrededor le miraba sino con orgullo con adoración. El concepto de un viaje muy largo se hizo sentir en sui conciencia y con el final de este apareció un cálido sentimiento y otro y otros dos. El recuerdo de esas tres amistades, así las identifico ella, estaba rodeado de millones de colores cambiantes que ondulaban en la mente de la bruja. Entonces lo que vio le resulto familiar: Hogwarts, pero hace mucho tiempo atrás. Las paredes ya no mostraban parches, ni los candelabros y lámparas arañazos en la pintura. El suelo no había sido pisado por miles de generaciones de alumnos. El castillo estaba inmaculado y solos en el había tres personas de las cuales solo pudo adivinar la silueta. Entonces apareció ante ella una clase llena de gente y empezaron a acribillarla imágenes de la mente de los alumnos, de la visión que cada uno tenia de el profesor, que no era otro que su guardián, todos sin excepción sentían respeto por el y entre fascinados y horrorizados observaban como se comunicaba entre silbidos y siseos con la inmensa boa que había hecho aparecer en la clase. En ese punto las imágenes se cortaron y Bella sintió la fresca presencia del retirarse de su mente._

_-Creo que ya es suficiente._

_-Eso fue…WOW…-dijo ella volviendo a la realidad poco a poco._

_-No era un simple tour turístico Bella, se suponía que tenias que sacar una conclusión de todo eso-le reprendió el._

_-Ni siquiera me has dado tiempo a hablar-se quejo ella y empezó a repasar todo lo que había visto, pero por mas vueltas que le daba no sacaba mucho en limpio de ello-Eras un… ¿Profesor?_

_-Bravo- dijo el poniendo los ojos en blanco_

_-¡EH! Que lo hago lo mejor que puedo, lo que pasa que me desconcentras._

_-Oh, vamos Bella, nos conocemos y puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que eso, después de todo estas en mi casa._

_-¿En tu- comenzó ella confundida a medida que las nieblas de su comprensión se apartaban-Oh… ¡Por Merlín! Tienes que estar de broma, no puedes ser…_

_-Dilo alto- le animo el._

_-Salazar Slytherin…_

_La fuerza de la verdad la golpeo como un mazazo, sentido común intento buscar una explicación racional a lo que estaba pasando, pero el rostro que la observaba implacable cuestionaba su cordura una y otra vez._

_-¿Cómo?- consiguió articular_

_-Es algo largo de explicar, pero digamos que, cuando era joven solo ansiaba una cosa: la inmortalidad, así que me hice un horrocrux- Bella ahogo un grito, pero el la ignoro- de forma que el bastardo que me asesino no conto con que no conseguiría matarme del todo. Durante siglos, milenios, he estado pasando de un cuerpo animal a otro, preferiblemente serpientes, no podía morir, pero tampoco podía volver a la vida si no conseguía recuperar mi horrocrux y estaba seguro que de Godric había hecho exactamente lo que le pedí que hiciera con el si alguna vez me mataban. _

_Esconderlo en el lugar mas recóndito que pudiera, pero de manera que alguna pista me llevara a el. Desde luego Gryffindor fue muy astuto, le puso un poderoso hechizo arcano al horrocrux de manera que todo aquello o aquel, que entrara en contacto con el, tendría una especie de marca que solo seria visible para mi. Godric entrego mi horrocrux a la familia cuya sangre era la mas pura en ese momento, tal y como pensó que seria de mi agrado, y esa familia resultaron ser los Black. Por supuesto, no les dijo que era un horrocrux solo lo presento como una reliquia que el difunto Salazar Slytherin había legado a la familia Black. Te imaginaras lo alagados que se sintieron los patriarcas de la familia al saberse dignos de consideración por mi parte- rio entre dientes y siguió el relato- Gryffindor solo puso una condición antes de legarles la reliquia: esta solo podía pasar a los herederos varones, de esta manera se aseguraba de que la joya siempre permanecería con una familia cuyo apellido fuera Black. Pero entonces llegasteis tu y tus hermanas y perdí el rastro del horrocrux durante algunos años. Veras que resulte estar muy lejos de casa cuando la muerte me sobrevino así que tarde siglos en trasladarme y más aun en hallar el rastro del horrocrux. Y justo cuando buscaba la manera de hacerme con el de nuevo. Apareció Andromeda y no había ningún heredero varón mayor que ella, el horrocrux estaba perdido, tendría que darme mas prisa, pero nacieron Sirius, Regulus, Tu, Narcisa…y el horrocrux no paso a los herederos varones. Tu padre lo reclamaba como suyo, en un pulso con su primo Orion y tras eso el horrocrux desapareció. Durante una semana pensé que en su arrogante locura lo había destruido con tal de no tener que legárselo a Orion y sus hijos varones, pero entonces su llamada se volvió mas fuerte, mas insistente que nunca, como si palpitara con vida propia._

_Te confieso que fue el mes más agobiante de mi vida, eso fue lo que tarde en conseguir que me llevaran a tu casa. Y una vez allí descubrí que la pequeña Bellatrix Black era la criatura mas impresionante que había visto en toda mi larga existencia y que su padre no había destruido mi horrocrux, sino que lo había metido aquí- dijo apoyando una mano sobre el centro del pecho de la joven bruja._

_-¡¿Qué?! Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿Cuándo? No recuerdo haber notado nunca ninguna molestia, ¿Por que nunca me dijiste nada?_

_-Porque hasta hace muy poco no podía comunicarme mas que en difusos sueños contigo Bella, tu eras pura y todo lo inocente que podías ser dad la situación, pero yo estoy corrompido, he partido mi propia alma…aunque después de-apretó los dientes y su rostro se transformo en un mascara de furia contenida- estábamos en condiciones iguales, pero decidí que ya habas tenido suficientes sorpresas desagradables como para darte mas._

_-¿Y decidiste que lo mejor que podías hacer era dejar de hablarme? ¿Dejarme sola? ¡Sabes como pase esas semanas!- le espeto la muchacha y se mordió los labios intentando contener sus emociones._

_-No era mi intención- aseguro el manteniendo una expresión pétrea que solo traicionaba el brillo melancólico de sus brillantes iris verdes-Puede que me equivocara, pero solo intentaba hacer lo que creí era lo mejor para ti en esos momentos. No pretende- Salazar se interrumpió a mitad de la palabra, volvió el rostro hacia Bella, un rictus amargo transformaba sus facciones. De repente la imagen del mago parpadeo y se esfumo por los bordes, como si fuera en parte etéreo- ¿Quieres que me vaya Bella?- una profunda angustia impregnaba cada una de sus palabras._

_La bruja se volvió hacia el una vez mas con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Por qué dices eso ahora?- dijo con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz, realmente no podía enfadarse con el, pero era muy propensa a que la gente la decepcionara._

_-No te olvides que estamos en tu sueño pequeña, si deseas que me vaya desapareceré sin mas- dijo y su imagen volvió a fluctuar y parpadear como corroborando sus palabras._

_-¡No!-comenzó ella con voz estrangulada y la imagen del brujo se hizo corpórea totalmente una vez mas- Yo…no…no es eso…¿Por qué?...-dijo mirándolo a los ojos._

_Salazar alzo las manos y cogió entre ella el rostro de Bella, la chica se sorprendió recreándose en el frescor y la suavidad de estas. Sin más palabras el hombre se inclino sobre ella y presiono sus labios sobre los suyos. Bellatrix se paralizo en el sitio mientras sentía como si un millón de partículas eléctricas cruzaran su cuerpo a mil km por hora, extendiéndose hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Los latidos de su corazón atronaban en sus oídos y su sangre surcaba sus venas cargada de un torrente de adrenalina tan potente que en pocos segundos estaba jadeando por aire dentro de el beso. Los labios de Salazar no eran como nada que hubiera probado nunca antes. Se sentían suaves y gentiles sobre los suyos, pero así mismo pudo sentir la urgencia que subyacía en el controlado movimiento de su boca sobre la suya. Bella se estremeció de arriba abajo, se sentía dividida en dos mitades, una parte le gritaba que corriera y se escondiera porque lo único que buscaba aquel hombre con sus besos era aprovecharse de ella tal y como lo había hecho su padre. Pero la otra se aferraba con uñas y dientes a las sensaciones que aquel beso despertaba en su cuerpo, los escalofríos de placer que ponían su vello de punta la llenaban de excitante regocijo y la incitaban a entregarse de a la única persona que alguna vez había conseguido cuidarla. Ambas partes estaban equilibradas en un 50%, cada una tirando hacia su lado y ella en medio sintiendo que se rompía en dos. entonces una de las manos de Salazar se movió por su rostro y toco sus parpados, Bella abrió los ojos apenas y bajo el tupido velo sus pestañas vio las esmeraldas fijas en ella y sintió como la parte que quería huir tiraba con menos fuerza ante el calor reflejado en cada una de sus facetas._

_Tan pronto como comenzó acabo y se encontró a si misma mirando a un Salazar expectante, cuyas manos se cruzaban con impaciencia sobre la túnica que cubría su regazo. Bella se llevo los dedos a los labios y cerro los ojos rememorando el beso._

_-No sabía que los sueños pudieran ser tan reales._

_El le sonrió y estiro una mano alisando dulcemente las ondas de su salvaje melena._

_-Oh, créeme pueden serlo y esto es solo el comienzo. Pero por hoy creo que ya has tenido suficientes emociones fuertes y a nosotros aun nos quedan muchas cosas por hablar, que por supuesto quedaran para otro momento- hizo ademan de levantarse y Bella le cogió fuertemente del brazo._

_-¿Qué pasara cuando te vayas?- inquirió con una nota de exigencia en la voz._

_-Que volverás a verme…cada noche-aseguro el, y con eso se desvaneció entre sus dedos._


	5. Devuelveme lo que es mio

HI GIRLZ!! Este capi es laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargoooo jaja y kmo ya veran en un parte me dio la vena graciosa jajaj

Enjoy!!

MUCHISIIIIIMAAAAS gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo!!!

LAS QUIERO!

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Capitulo 5: Devuélveme lo que es mío

Bella abrió los ojos y lo primero que enfocaron fue el blanco techo de la enfermería del castillo. Suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos, buscando en su interior algún resto de sueño que le permitiera adentrarse de nuevo en aquel mágico sopor en el que vería a Salazar. Pero muy a su pesar no consiguió mantener los parpados pegados más de 10 minutos.

Con un bufido exasperado se incorporo en la cama y miro a su alrededor. Estaba sola en la enfermería y los primeros rayos del sol de madrugada entran oblicuos por los grandes ventanales, llenando la estancia con una iluminación diáfana. Aparto las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo de un tirón y haciendo caso omiso del frio que le puso la piel de gallina en cuanto las plantas de sus pies desnudos tocaron el suelo, anduvo con la intención de buscar a la Señora Pomfrey y convencerla de que ya o no era necesario que permaneciera ni un momento mas allí.

Solo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando capto un repentino movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Sobresaltada, dio un respigo y se encontró contemplando su propio reflejo en un espejo ovalado de cuerpo entero. Todo el sobresalto se dreno, aplastado por el peso de los recuerdos del día anterior. La bruja observo los cortes que aun no habían sido curados por la poción completamente, la Señora Pomfrey prefería las pociones a la magia. Los cortes escarlata destacaban contra el blanco casi marmóreo de su piel. Toco uno especialmente largo y profundo que tenia en la mejilla y ni siquiera se inmuto cuando los nervios de su herida piel le enviaron una punzada de dolor a lo largo de la marca. Ya estaba muy acostumbrada al dolor. Tanto psíquico como físico.

Lo que le permitió analizar los sucesos acaecidos con total frialdad. Las imágenes aparecieron en su mente nítida como si no hubiera pasado más de una hora desde que las hubiera presenciado. Vio la serpiente retorciéndose en el aire, vio la cara de mórbida satisfacción de Malfoy, incluso escucho el fondo desgarrador de sus propios gritos. Y entonces todo se torno bermellón.

Bella frunció el ceño y un leve gemido escapo de entre sus labios entrecerrados cuando se repitió la escena en la que la sangre manaba del cuerpo del reptil.

-Bastardo-mascullo con los dientes apretados.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de todos esos recuerdos por los que no podía hacer nada reanudo su búsqueda.

No le costo mucho encontrar a la enfermera que dormitaba con la boca abierta en la enorme silla de su despacho. Bella suspiro. Más le valía no echarle la bronca por deportarla o las dos iban a tener un problema. La chica estaba con todos los nervios a flor de piel y lo último que necesitaba era algo que la contrariara.

Se acerco a la mujer y le sacudió con suavidad el hombro. Nada, la tipa siguió roncando de lo lindo. Bella la sacudió con un poco mas de fuerza, pero no obtuvo mejores resultados. Enfurruñada apretó los labios y tras pensárselo unos poco segundos cogió aire.

-¡SEÑORA POMFREY!- le grito la mas alto que pudo

La mujer salto en la silla y la miro con ojos desorbitados.

-¡Por Merlín Bellatrix! ¡¿A que viene todo el escándalo?!

Bella hizo un soberano esfuerzo por no reírse de la cara desencajada de la mujer.

-Disculpe las molestias Señora Pomfrey, pero creo que ya me encuentro mejor así que agradecería que me firmara el permiso para retirarme a mi habitación.

La mujer la escruto con mirada evaluadora y poniéndose en mí reviso cada uno de sus cortes con el ojo crítico de una madre que mira el raspón que su hijo pequeño se hizo en la rodilla al caerse.

Bella no ceso te tamborilear con el pie en el suelo en todo el rato que la anciana mujer la reviso.

-Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte Bellatrix,- comenzó, una vez terminada la revisión, deslizo la montura de sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz de modo que la observaba por encima del armazón de estas.

Dispara, pensó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo

-Durante la mayoría del tiempo que has estado inconsciente tus hermanas han estado a tu lado velándote, hasta que los profesores las reclamaron, pues no podía perder mas tiempo y le aseguraron que quedabas a buen recaudo en mis manos- informo con orgullo- , pero antes de irse me pidieron que te sometiera a un examen. Naturalmente yo me negué, pero tu hermana Andromeda ya es mayor de edad y se responsabilizo de cualquier posible consecuencia que trajeran mis acciones. Me convenció de la importancia del susodicho examen- la mujer continúo así un buen rato, yéndose por las ramas, argumentando la importancia que Andromeda le había dado al "examen". Bella se sentía cada vez mas incomoda, se revolvía cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra cada pocos segundos- Después de todo no hubiera aceptado hacer algo así sino-

-Señora Pomfrey, por que no me dice de una vez de que va todo esto- dijo la bruja molesta.

-¿Quién te ha violado Bellatrix? ¿Por qué no has ido al hospital?

Bella sintió como la sangre huía en una precipitada carrera de sus mejillas, dejando su piel de un color ceniciento. De repente sentía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, cruzo los brazos sobre el vientre como si sostuviera sus dos mitades unidas. Tenia la garganta reseca y no podía articular sonido alguno. Sintió también el cambio en sus ojos, sintió como la pared de metal detrás de su iris se levantaba, de manera que nadie pudiera ver dentro de ella.

-Bella…-volvió a repetir la mujer, apoyando su cálida palma contra el tenso hombro de la muchacha.

-Le…-le tembló la voz y se recompuso- pediría que se no se metiera en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia y que si alguna de mis hermanas vuelve a decirle algo en lo tocante a mi, me avise- se dio la vuelta, todo su ser gritando disconforme por quedarse un solo segundo mas allí.

-Has estado tres días inconsciente, el primero lo pasaste delirando, hablando con alguien. A partir de segundo, necesite tres horas diarias de un encantamiento regenerador y de otro reparador para arreglar la carnicería que era tu cuerpo allí abajo ¿Piensas dejar que ese depravado no pague por semejante brutalidad?

-Oh créame,-dijo ella, ahora sus labios se curvaban en una maliciosa sonrisa- ha pagado y el precio mas alto.

Sin darse la vuelta ni una vez mas, salió del despacho, se cambio y sin siquiera esperar el permiso se fue.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

-¡ANDROMEDA BLACK!

La aludida se dio la vuelta con la sorpresa pintada en la mirada y observo a la encolerizada adolescente avanzar hacia ella varita en ristre.

-¿Bella q-

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida?!-bramo

-Solo intentábamos ayudar, ¿Cómo te encuentras Bells?- intervino Narcisa que estaba sentada al lado de Andromeda en la mesa de la Sala Común.

-Y tu no te metas, no tienes ni voz ni voto en este asunto- escupió clavándole una mirada que no admitía replicas.

-Baja esos nervios Bellatrix- le advirtió Andromeda dominándola en su estatura. Bella la miro con desprecio.

-No hinches tanto el pecho palomita-dijo dándole con el dedo en el centro de este. Se puso de puntillas y la miro de hito en hito- No quiero que NUNCA volváis a meteros en mis asuntos. Jamás ¿Entendido? Me las he arreglado solita durante 16 años, así que os aviso que si vuestra intención era "ayudar"-ironizo- llegáis un poquito tarde.

-Bells…-empezó Narcisa

-Tus ojitos de corderito degollado no tienen efecto en mi Narcisa, déjalo.

-No hace falta que nos hables así Bellatrix, estábamos preocupadas y sabes muy bien que si antes no te ayudamos, simplemente fue porque no podíamos, ¿O acaso vas a decirme que alguna teníamos voz o voto- dijo utilizando sus palabras- en la casa?

-Me da igual Andromeda, lo último que necesito es que me lo estén recordando, suficiente gente se va a enterar ya sabiéndolo Malfoy.

-¿Nunca vas a dejar que nadie te ayude? ¿Prefieres consumirte tu sola a aceptar un abrazo cálido? Jodida orgullosa- le echo en cara Andromeda.

-Hace mucho que me volví de piedra Dro- explico Bella dándose con el puño en el pecho- y hace falta mucho mas que simple calidez para caldear el granito-sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarlas a los ojos a ambas, una tras otra- Nunca mas...por favor-añadió en el ultimo momento.

Se fue arrastrando los pies y sin sentirse con fuerzas como para volver la mirada hacia sus hermanas una vez más. No se hubiera esperado nunca tan poco tacto de su parte. Justo cuando había puesto el pie en el primer escalón, oyó la voz de Andromeda hablándole una vez más.

-Sí, lo único que puede calentar el granito es una hoguera, pero te advierto que si eso es lo que buscas- la voz de su hermana se hizo cada vez mas difusa a medida que se alejaba de ella- te chamuscarás.

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Bella se. paso todo el dia en la cama. Ni siquiera acudió a clase.

Estaba harta.

De todo.

De sus hermanas.

De Malfoy.

De la gente.

De que no la comprendieran.

De no comprender ella misma.

De la inestabilidad.

Pero sobre todo, de no ver a Salazar.

A pesar de que solo habia pasado un dia desde que lo viera por primera vez su mente no dejaban de volar una y otra vez hacia la imagen del mago. Le echaba de menos y eso le ponía nerviosa, ella nunca habia tenido necesidad de estar acompañada por nadie. Bueno, eso exceptuaba a la serpiente, pero era desconcertante saber que ella era Salazar y que por tanto si echaba de menos al reptil estaba echándole de menos a el por consiguiente y….AAAAH no queria pensar mas pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Para mas INRI sus ojos se desviaban cada pocos minutos hacia el reloj colgado en la pared y los minutos que faltaban hasta la hora de la cena tras la cual se sumergiría en un sueño reconciliador y le veria…

Ya estaba de nuevo con lo mismo. Por Merlin, le daban ganas de meterse en su propio cerebro y apagar unas cuantas neuronas.

Aunque tratara en vano de negarlo se habia pasado todo el dia intentando dormirse y cuando no lo habia conseguido habia intentado hacerse con una poción somnífera, pero no habia conseguido nada.

Las 7:55, mejor bajaba al Comedor o- un suave bostezo la interrumpió mientras comenzaba a incorporarse de la cama. Bella sacudió la cabeza y se froto los ojos sorprendida, de repente le pesaban mucho los parpados. Que raro. Enfoco la vista en el reloj de nuevo, pero su mirada estaba nublada por las lagrimas del bostezo y se sentía vagamente embotada.

De repente tenia realmente sueño. Volvió a colocarse horizontal con un suspiro de placer cuando sus parpados se cerraron con la clara intención de no abrirse durante unas cuantas horas.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

_Bella abrio los ojos._

_-Mierda- dijo mirando a su alrededor. Este no era el sitio en el que habia estado la primera vez que habia visto a Salazar. Eran las puñeteras mazmorras de Hogwarts ¿Qué demonios hacia ella aquí? _

_Poniéndose en pie estiro las piernas y miro a su alrededor. Estaba segura de que estaba en las mazmorras de Hogwarts no en vano las antorchas tenían grabado el logo del colegio, pero esta parte no le sonaba en absoluto. Y por primera vez en su mente nació una duda ¿Y si Salazar no volvia a aparecese ante ella? ¿Y si esto era solo un simple sueño? Se pego un pellizco, sintió el dolor, miro en torno, todo parecía tan real._

_-Nada Bells, aquí estas tan sola como de costumbre, en la situación mas surrealista y obviamente sin ayuda- comento amargamente-Bien sueño de mierda- grito al aire- quiero despertarme YA, esto no tiene nada de divertido-cerro los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en la idea de despertarse._

_NADA._

_Le pego una patada a la pared mas cercana._

_-No hace falta ponerse violenta- le llego una voz como el susurro dl terciopelo al moverse._

_La bruja miro hacia todas partes, pero no conseguía ver nada. Ni rastro de Salazar. Menuda mente de mierda la suya que ni siquiera le daba un misero sueño bonito._

_-Quiero despertarme-mascullo para si misma- podría estar regodeándome en mi miseria en vez de estar perdiendo en tiempo en este sueño estúpido sin sentido._

_-Ah si, ¿Entonces por que te pasaste todo el dia en la cama esperando a dormirte para tener este sueño?_

_Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron, su lengua se afilo._

_-Perdona que te diga, imaginación mia, pero estas despedida. Esto no se parece ni de cerca a lo que yo esperaba ver. Asi que despiértame antes de que te encuentre y te patee el culo._

_La misma risa de terciopelo reverberó en el pasillo, rebotando contras las paredes de roca negra._

_-No soy tu imaginación y no quieres despertarte-_

_-¡SI QUIERO!-chillo _

_-Chssst- la cayo- a mi no se me interrumpe- dijo con una voz tan autoritaria que la bruja trago saliva-Ahora dejate de tonterías, avanza hasta el final de ese pasillo y abre la puerta._

_Bella obedeció sin rechistar, menuda imaginación mas dominante. Soberana porquería, ella solo habia querido ver a Salazar y ahora se encontraba luchando contra su propia cabeza. _

_Lo dicho, surreal._

_Avanzo por donde la voz le habia dicho y, en efecto, vio la puerta. La abrio con cara de pocos amigos, entrando sin preguntar. Justo cuando tenia el primer pie dentro de la habitacion y se asomaba a ver que pasaba allí la puerta se le cerro en las mismísimas narices, haciéndola caer de culo al suelo._

_-¡¿Pero que coño?!_

_-¿Dónde están tus modales jovencita?- la reprendió la voz que esta vez tenia un deje afilado._

_La cólera de Bella se encendio mientras se ponía en pie de un salto._

_-¡No me dejas despertarme de mi propio sueño, me tienes dando vueltas como una estúpida y encima pretendes que pida permiso! ¡¿En mi propia mente?! Esto ya es demasiado, incluso para mi, y eso que tengo una capacidad especial para aguantar a los gilipollas ¡ABRE ESA MALDITA PUERTA O DESPIERTAME!...AAAAAAAAAAH- estampo ambos puños en la puerta que cedió con insultante facilidad a su fuerza de modo que trastabillo al entrar en la habitacion y casi vuelve a caerse, pero algo la sostuvo antes de que impactara contra en duro suelo de mármol negro. Con mal disimulado disgusto abrio los ojos, alzo la vista…_

_Y se quedo boquiabierta, impotente ante la sensación de cómo la sangre se arremolinaba en sus mejillas. Bien, ahora debía parecer un jodido semáforo._

_Salazar la observaba desde su dominante estatura, un brillo divertido iluminaba sus ojos esmeralda mientras la sostenía entre sus fuertes brazos. Iba con la misma ropa con al que lo habia visto vez anterior, pero se le hizo incluso mas magnifico e hipnotizante._

_-Hola Bella- sonrio revelando su dentadura blanca y perfecta y la atrajo mas cerca de el, enterrando la nariz en su melena e inhalando. Suspiro y al ver que ella no reaccionaba, cogió los brazos de la bruja y los paso alrededor de su propia cintura. _

_Bella apretó suavemente mientras intentaba que su corazón dejara de presionar sus cuerdas vocales, asi podría hablar y no parecieria estúpida. _

_Salazar rio suavemente ante sus evidentes esfuerzos por recobrarse del shock._

_-Esta bien pequeña, no tienes que decir nada ahora- dijo poniendo espacio entre ellos y tomandola del brazo la condujo hacia una mesa en el centro de la habitacion y la sento en una silla frente a el._

_Para el momento en que el se alejo de ella, Bella aun no habia recuperado la voz y lo contemplo impotente, maldijo para sus adentros y se planteo la posibilidad de tirarse a sus pies y obligarlo a quedarse con ella, pero no era plan. Volviendo en si vio lo que el habia preparado: en la mesa frente a ella estaban dispuestos una serie de platos y copas, la comida y la bebida tenían un aspecto suculento y su estomago se quejo recordándole que no habia cenado._

_-Jajaja, veo que no me equivoque- comento el hombre al oir el rugido de si estomago._

_-Yo…esto- BIEN, ahora que su capacidad de habla habia vuelto eran sus neuronas las que se iban a paseo, ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a sus facultades cuando esaba cerca de este hombre?_

_-No voy a comerte Bella, mas bien come- rio su propia gracia._

_Lastima, pensó._

_-¿Fuiste tu todo el rato?- pregunto. GENIAAAAL Bella, haz mas preguntas obvias._

_-Fue divertido- comento clavando su inquietante mirada en los ojos de ella- come, va a enfriarse._

_Fue como si su voz accionara un resorte en su interior, si le hubiese dicho "clavate el tenedor en el ojo" estaba casi segura de que lo habría hecho._

_-Todo esto es muy raro-dijo entre bocado y bocado la chica que mantenía a mirada baja, sintiendo los ojos de el clavados en ella ¿Por qué la hacia comportarse como una idiota?_

_-¿La situación?-pregunto-¿O el hecho de que tu te estés comportando extrañamente?_

_La chica alzo la mirada, solo para volver a bajarla de inmediato ante su escrutinio._

_-Es que me pones nerviosa-mascullo_

_-¿Por qué?- la voz sono tan cerca de ella que dio un respingo, descubriendo a Salazar de cuclillas a su lado._

_10 PUNTOS, sus cuerdas vocales de juerga de nuevo._

_Cerro la distancia entre sus rostros y la beso. La electricidad recorrió su cuerpo mientras el se ponía en pie llevándola consigo. Esta vez alzo los brazos, pasándolos por el cuello de el, enredando sus dedos en su liso pelo. Salazar hizo un ruidito de aprobación cuando ella hizo eso y deslizo las manos mas abajo por su espalda, acariciándo la curva de sus caderas con sorprendente suavidad._

_Bella no supo cuando las cosas se le fueron de las manos. En un momento estaban de pie, al siguiente medio tumbados en el sofá más próximo. La lengua de Salazar penetro en su boca, dando dulces lamidas, enroscándose con la suya, saboreándola. Gimio cuando Bella aventuro la suya con timidez. Una de sus manos abandono sus caderas y bajo por una de sus piernas._

_La chica se puso rigida al instante. Sus la labios paralizados asi como su respiración._

_El lo noto y la miro a los ojos._

_-Piensas que voy a hacerte daño._

_-Como el- dijo ella y se encorvo en posición fetal, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas._

_Para su sorpresa el no la presiono. Ningún tiron en la tela de la falda, ninguna palabra desagradable, sobre todo ninguna amenaza. Se limito a abrazarla hasta que se calmo. Poco a poco perdió ese aspecto de rigor mortis, reblandeciéndose en sus bazos. Cuando se sintió mas segura alzo la cabeza enfrentando su mirada, esperando ver reproche en ella._

_Por eso le sorprendió tanto encontrar nerviosismo. Sin siquiera pensar lo que estaba haciendo alzo una mano y acaricio la mejilla dl hombre, maravillandose por la suavidad de su piel. El parecio no saber que hacer, sus ojos destilaban expectación. Bella bajo la mirada y recorrió su propio cuerpo, preguntándose como podría ella despertar algo asi en un hombre como el._

_-Muy simple- te he visto crecer y me he enamorado de algo mas que de tu cuerpo Bellatrix Lestrange._


	6. Navidad

HOLA MI GIRLZ!!! Siento si les desilusiona ver que esto no es un nuevo capi del fic jejej pero keria añadir esto y desearles a TODAS (y si hay alguno El tmbXD)

MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!

Pasenlo bien y cuidese, coman, hagan regalos y recíbanlos, pero sobre todo....SEAN FELICES!!!!

Musas garcias por vuestro apoyo y fidelidad!!

Hasta próximos capis!!

BASIA MILLE!!


	7. Busqueda

HI GRILZ ¡!!

Vale, jejeje los primeros párrafos hasta que comienza el capitulo 6, siguen siendo del 5, sk no lo colgue entero xk lo habia guardado mal, Lo siento. Espero k no se hagan un lio al leerlo, de todas formas si kedan dudas intentare responder a los reviews de este capi para resolverlas.

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOY

_ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo_

_Reprimió el impulso de meterse el dedo en el oído y sacar el enorme tapon de cera que debía haber hecho que escuchara eso, ¿ÉL enamorado de ELLA? Ya, claro._

_-¿Disculpa?- consiguió decir._

_Salazar alzo un dedo y dibujo el contorno de sus labios con el. sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa entre cariñosa y condescendiente. Todo el tenia un aire de superioridad tal que podría haber hecho parecer pequeño a Dumbledore o a Voldemort._

_-Entiendo que todo esto se te haga muy raro Bella, pero estoy aquí. _

_-¿Siempre estaras en mis sueños? ¿Solo aqui?-pregunto dando con el quid de la cuestión. _

_-Chica lista- sonrio aun mas amplio- de eso es de lo que tenemos que hablar. Bella, debes encontrar el horrocrux. Es la única manera de que pueda recuperar un cuerpo y no se donde esta puesto que ya no esta en manos de nadie de la familia Black. Tienes que ayudarme-curiosamente la parecio costarle un poco pronunciar la ultima palabra._

_-¿Y como recuperaras tu cuerpo una vez encuentre el horrocrux?_

_-Ahí también intervienes tu- le toco la punta de la nariz con un dedo-, y tu sangre. Debes echar de tu sangre en el horrocrux._

_Ella desestimo su gesto serio con un movimiento de la mano, ya empezaba a ser ella misma. Se repatingo en el sofá._

_-Bah, no suena difícil- comento._

_-Sangre de tu yugular, una copa de ella y sumergir el horrocrux en ella._

_Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron, en ese momento pensó que sus ojos bien podrían haber estado dando vueltas con la palabra _MIERDA _grande y parpadeante en ellos. Trago saliva y se llevo la mano a la garganta inconscientemente._

_-Y…-carraspeo aclarándose la voz- ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a hacer semejante herida y a aguantar perder tanta sangre yo sola?- se sintió mas palida aun._

_-Tendras que ser fuerte…por mi­-en el momento en que los ojos del hombre se encontraron con los de ella, sus dudas se evaporaron. Sintio que seria capaz de TODO por el._

_Era una sensación extraña. Nunca habia sabido lo que era la verdadera preocupación por alguien. Por supuesto que habia temido por sus hermanas en su casa, especialmente por la pequeña Narcisa, pero en el fondo sabia que en el fondo de ella habia una parte que nunca les perdonaría no haberla rescatado de las garras de su verdugo. Una parte carcomida de si misma que llegaba incluso a desearles el mismo mal, para que luego no dijeran que no la comprendían. Su parte resentida, asustada, débil._

_La parte que Salazar hacia que quedara sepultada bajo llave en el mas profundo de los cajones._

_¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse entonces por el?_

_Cuando volvió a alzar los ojos hacia el en sus iris ardia la llama de la promesa echa desde lo mas profundo del alma. El sonrio con mas calidez de la que le habia visto mostear nunca y le acaricio la mejilla tan suavemente como si ella estuviera hecha de la mas fina porcelana y pudiera romperse con el mas minimo roce._

_-Jamas, nunca, tengas miedo de mi Bella- le aseguro muy serio-JAMAS._

_-No veo por que habría de tenerlo, después de todo tu me has cuidado todo este tiempo, ¿Verdad?- la chica se mordió el labio inferior insegura de formular la pregunta que llevaba dando vueltas en su cabeza tanto tiempo- fuiste tu verdad, tu le…_

_-No es momento de eso Bella- la reprendió moviéndola cabeza y por un momento ella se quedo embobada en los reflejos que arrancaba la luz de la lámpara de sus ondas azabache._

_-Pero…-comenzo._

_-Tus preguntas van a tener que quedar para otro dia, a nosotros se nos acabo el tiempo._

_-¿De que hablas si acabo de llegar?- inquirió algo molesta._

_El se inclino sobre ella para besarla nuevamente, pero ese beso careció de pasión alguna era…una despedida._

_-No…-sentia los parpados cada vez mas pesados y el calor de los brazos de Salazar que la acunaba con cuidado le invitaba a sumergirse en un sueño tentador._

_-No vemos la noche que viene pequeña._

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 6: Búsqueda

La cama crugio bajo el peso de Bella cuando se incorporo de un tiron.

-¡NO!- el grito casi involuntario huyo de sus cuerdas vocales perdiéndose en el silencio de la habitacion. La chica de la cama de al lado se revolvió molesta, pero la de mas alla siguió roncando.

Volvió a dejarse caer sobre el colchon y suspiro poniéndose el brazo sobre los ojos. volvia a estar en Hogwarts, sola…BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN, 10 puntos desde luego. Con gesto de fastidio se puso de lado en la cama y los muelles volvieron a gemir disgustados por su brusquedad.

¿Por qué demonios Salazar la habia echado tan pronto? No habia pasado mas de media hora con el, o al menos le habia dado esa sensación y encima ahora tenia que ponerse en plan reality show a comenzar una búsqueda, ¿Es que acaso nunca iba a tener una vida medianamente normal? No Bella, recuerda que acabas de despertarte, sono una vocecita ironica en su cabeza. La chica acogió el recordatorio con un gruñido.

¿Por donde se suponía que iba a empezar a buscar? ¿Su casa? No volveria allí hasta las próximas vacaciones, para los cual quedaban mas o menos dos meses, a menos que decidiera pasar el dia libre en Hogsmeade del mes siguiente encerrada en su casa buscando un objeto tenebroso que…traería a Salazar a la vida, junto a ella.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se semincoporo, el reloj marcaba las , asi que no quedaba mucho para que tuviera que levantarse. Decidió que dria una vuelta por los jardines a ver si se le venia algo a la cabeza, maldita inspiración divina, eso era lo que necesitaba si pensaba encontrar el horrocrux. Porque desde luego aquel monstruo avaro de su padre no iba a haberlo escondido debajo del colchon junto con el porno mágico justamente, ah no…el no tenia el porno debajo del colchon, lo tenia bajo las sabanas de su hija mediana. Maldito perturbado mental.

Bella se estremeció de frio y repugnancia, mientras recordaba a la vez que se vestia para salir. Complemento el abrigo con una bufanda y sin siquiera molestarse en arreglar su selva de rizos azabache hizo el camino hasta las enormes puertas de roble de doble hoja en la entrada del pasillo. Salió al helado frio de la mañana con una maldición y comenzó a la caminata sumida en sus pensamientos.

Según las descripciones de Salazar el horrocrux era un guardapelo, pero ella no recordaba haber visto nada parecido en su casa. Ciertamente la gente no va por ahí llevando reliquias colgadas del cuelo...no es que la familia Black se hubiera caracterizado por su humildad justamente. Le llamaba poderosamente la atención no conservar ningún recuerdo de sus padres alardeando de tal posesión, eso le hacia pensar que para el momento en que ella habia nacido, el horrocrux ya debería estar escondido.

Echo cuentas, su primo Sirius tenia la edad de Andromeda, y su hermano menor Regulus era de la edad de Narcisa. Andromeda habia nacido en Enero y si no recordaba mal, Sirius era de…abril. Asi que desde el nacimiento de Andromeda, el guardapelo debió haber permanecido en manos de su rama de la familia Black al menos tres meses mas, hasta que su tia Walburga dio a luz a un hijo varon al cual debía pasar el guardapelo directamente por designación del mismísimo Salazar.

Y ahí fue cuando a su padre se le fue la pinza y decidió que el se quedaría el guardapelo a pesar de los deseos de Slytherin, puesto que era un ególatra de mierda. Bella apretó los dientes pensando en todos los problemas que el capricho de su padre debió haberle traido a Salazar y los que iba a traerle a ella, que ahora era la que debía encontrarlo.

Decidió que hablaría con su primo, estaba segura de que en su casa aun debían estar echando pestes sobre el tema, asi que el chico tendría miles de historias que contarle al respecto. Miro su reloj, si se encaminaba ahora hacia el Gran Comedor llegaría justo cuando los demas estuvieran entrando y pillaría a Sirius en ese momento. Salio al trote riéndose ante el vapor concentrado de su respiración que le nublaba el camino. Derrapo en la esquina del pasillo justo a tiempo para ver la cabeza de Sirius entre las de sus tres amigos inseparables: James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

-¡SIRIUS!-le llamo a voz en cuello, pero tuvo que repetir el grito hasta conseguir que el chico le dirigiera una mirada nada amable. Bella perdió parte de su entusiasmo. Peter y James la miraban con gesto igualmente hosco, el educado Remus parecía sinceramente sorprendido de verla allí.

-¿Que quieres?-dijo Sirius de malos modos. Despues de todo, se recordó ella, no se llevaban nada bien. Siempre que podían estaban haciéndose la vida imposible el uno al otro y en casa de Bella sus padres no hacían mas que decir la deshonra que era Sirius para su familia. Asi que el la llamaba "maniaca" y ella le llamaba "aborto de la naturaleza". Mierda, por una vez deseo habérselo pensado antes de echarle todos aquellos maleficios, porque si el decidia mandarla a descorchar botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en vez de ayudarla no iba poder decir que no era su porpia culpa.

-Eh…me…preguntaba si podía hablar un momento contigo, es serio, asuntos de familia-mintio…¡bueno no del todo! Para convencerlo.

La fachada de mala hostia de Sirius cayo por unos momentos y parecio sinceramente desconcertado, luego el desconcierto dio paso a la suspicacia.

-Como sea otra de las tuyas…ya te lo adverti la ultima vez Bellatrix, esta vez no te salvas de un par de Crucios.

"Nah, tu eres demasiado Gryffindor para eso primito", el alter ego de Bella se deprimió al tener que guardarse la mofa. En vez de eso dijo.

-Tregua Sirius, esto es importante de verdad-alzo las manos en gesto de paz.

Aun con gesto torcido, Sirius se despidió de sus amigos, que entraron a desayunar si en y apoyándose en la columna mas cercana con su natural pose levanto la barbilla hacia ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Bella se removió inquieta, en su prisa por encontrarle no se habia parado a pensar como iba a abordar el tema. Barajo las psobilidades:

*Sirius, el espíritu de uno de los difuntos fundadores de Hogwarts necesita volver a la vida, ¿Me ayudas?---Sirius la mandaria a un manicomio.

*Sirius, necesito encontrar un horrocrux, el objeto tenebroso mas oscuro y peligroso de todo que probablemente este escondido en algun lugar de mi casa, no, no pienses es las alacenas, ¿Me ayudas?---No se lo creía ni ella.

*Sirius, en un gesto de fraternidad mi familia a decidido devolver a la tuya lo que te pertenece por herencia, lo que pasa que no sabemos donde lo escondió (el maniaco de…) mi padre, ¿Me ayudas?---A veces agradecía que aun le quedaran neuronas.

Le retransmtio la ultima ocurrencia cruzando los dedos por que funcionara.

-¿Por qué ahora?-pregunto escéptico- No le veo lógica alguna a que es retractéis de todos los problemas que habeis traido, ¿No te parece?-replico con acidez

-Eeeeh, eeh, para el carro primito-se obligo a si misma a mantener el tono amistoso- no me hagas esas "preguntas" a mi, vale. Yo no elegi esto, te estoy diciendo que vamos a beneficiaros, pero necesitamos un poquitito de tu ayuda, ¿Vas a colaborar por una vez?

-Mi familia no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo asi que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ellos-simplifico encogiéndose de hombros por toda respuesta.

A Bella le parecio que el estomago se le subia la garganta, mientras observaba como Sirius se daba la vuelta lentamente dejándola con la palabra en la boca, necesitaba esa informacion, el era la única persona en la que pensó que podría ayudarla. Pero ella no rogaba…NUNCA. Ya habían pisoteado su orgullo lo suficiente durante toda su vida como para tener que rebajarse a patéticos ruegos, ya estaba a ras de suelo. pero esto…era diferente.

Como en otro dimensión, vio su propio brazo alargarse para agarrar el de su primo y no permitirle marcharse. Sirius se giro sinceramente mosqueado, intentando sacudirse la mano de Bellatrix de encima, pero ella no le solto. No le gustaba que lo vieran con ella, mala suerte, estaba metido en este asunto hasta el cuello. Lastima que el no lo supiera.

-Sirius-le dijo en un tono que nunca antes habia utilizado con el- esto es importante, necesito tu ayuda.

El la observo detenidamente y parecio abandonar toda intención de marcharse.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la familia, ¿Verdad? Quieres ese guardapelo para una de las tuyas.

-Esta vez no es ninguna de las mias Black, es mucho mas que eso, es-mi vida iba a decir- muy importante-se repitió.

Su tono parecio convencerlo, con un suspiro resignado volvió a apoyarse en la columna y la miro a los ojos.

-No se mucho y realmente dudo que la informacion oida en mi casa sea muy fiable-comenzo-pero hasta donde yo se, tu padre no devolvió el guardapelo al mio cuando debería, es decir el dia de mi nacimiento, porque yo soy, bueno era-dijo con una sonrisa triste- el primogenito. Creeme la que se lio en mi casa debió haber sido buena, aun diez años después hablaban de ello los elfos y los demas. Nuestros padres se batieron en duelo, el mio gano y ni aun asi pudo sacarle al tuyo donde habia escondido el guardapelo. Maldijo a mi padre y durante los años siguientes siguiente pasaron muchísimas cosas malas en la casa, recuerdo haberme despertado gritando muerto de miedo porque un monstruo venia a por mi. Resulto ser un boggart, pero que iba a hacer un niño de 8 años contra uno de esos. La elfina que cuidaba de Regulus, tras su nacimiento, desapareció, se esfumo sin mas. apareció un mes mas tarde, aun sigue delirando sobre lo que vio- Sirius siguió extendiéndose en todas las desgracias ocurridas, pero Bella ya no prestaba atención. La elfina habia desaparecido y habia vuelto.

-¿Dices que AUN delira sobre ello?-le corto

-¿Eh…?-dijo el que no seguía el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-La elfina-se impaciento Bella- dices que ella aun delira sobre eso, ¿Acaso aun sigue en tu casa?

-Seh, mi madre se apiado de la pobre y vieja Miravelle, después de todo es la elfina que mas tiempo lleva en Grimauld Place. Toda una reliquia-se mofo-Bien, ya no se nada mas, asi que si me permites, me piro- esta vez salió corriendo, sin darle tiempo a retenerlo mas tiempo.

Bella se sonrio, bien…asi que la sus tios Walburga y Orion iban a recibir una visita suya pronto.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

_Entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a la semipenumbra del corredor. Era el mismo que habia visto la ultima vez que habia estado alli._

_Recorrió los pasillos casi de memoria y sonrio cuando vio la familiar puerta y esta vez si que toco antes de pasar, por una vez queria hacer una entrada normal aunque sabia que las entradas de culo eran su especialidad._

_-Adelante-la voz de el le puso el vello de punta y paso con suma discreción._

_La esperaba sentado en un sillón de orejas al lado de una chimenea, cuyo fuego crepitaba tentadoramente. Bella perdió el aliento durante unos segundos cuando vio las llamas reflejadas en los ojos de Salazar. Ese hombre no podía ser real._

_Bueno bonita técnicamente esta en tus sueños, ¿No¿-Callate!- era tan perfecto._

_-Hola-murmuro._

_-¿Cómo estas esta noche mi pequeña protegida?- sonrio el levantándose y acercándose a ella ahueco su rostro entre las palmas de sus enormes manos y se inclino depositando un beso leve como una pluma sobre sus labios. _

_-Bueno, creo que voy bien encaminada en mi búsqueda-le confio mientras el la llevaba hasta el sofá y sentaba a su lado, como un perfecto caballero y Bella deseo que saliera ese Salazar que la hacia sentirse mujer, las pantomimas no eran lo suyo._

_Por lo visto llevaba unos cuantos segundos de mas ensimismada en sus pensamientos y mirándole fijamente, por que una sonrisa se abrio paso a trves de la ternura de su semblante._

_-¿Qué miras con tanto interés?_

_-¿Por qué de repente me tratas como si fuera de cristal?-sinceramente, la habia cabreado todo ese rollo de " te miro, pero no te toco" , ¿Qué se le habia pasado por la cabeza?_

_-Lo consegui- rio el por toda respuesta._

_-¿Qué?- le espeto ella, si queria cabrearla acababa de tocarle el gordo- teniendo en cuenta que me estoy desviviendo por encontrar algo que ni siquiera se que aspecto tiene, tu actitud me resulta de lo mas irritante, Salazar._

_-Oh vamos, Bella, cabrearte ha sido la única manera de la que he conseguido que seas tu misma conmigo._

_-Ah, te va el sado entonces, porque ahora mismo tengo una bonita imagen mental de un tacon de aguja clavándose en uno de tus preciosos ojos- dijo elevando el tono de su voz s un tono mas parejo al mosqueo de tres pares de cojones que ya ostentaba._

_-Chst…no hace falta que grites- dijo sin alterarse lo mas minimo._

_GENIAL, el hombre de hielo se mofaba de ella, simplemente genial ¿Dónde demonios se habia ido su autocontrol? ¿Dónde se iban todas sus neuronas cada vez que estaba cerca de el? Como encontrara el hotel donde se hospedaban las muy jodidas iba a darles una paliza y…POR MERLIN, ESTABA DESVARIANDO._

_Salazar rio por lo bajito ante la variedad de emociones que transfiguraban su rostro._

_*_Perdóname si te he enfadado mi dama, mis ser no es digno de tu compañia_- dijo en una lengua que no comprendió, pero aun asi le sono como un hermoso galimatías. Era como si estuviese compuesta de silbidos y siseos, pero tenia una cadencia casi hipnotizadora._

_-¿Qué…que acabas de decirme? ¿Qué idioma es?- pregunto embelesada._

_- Perdóname si te he enfadado mi dama, mis ser no es digno de tu compañía-repitió-es pársel._

_Bella ahogo un gritito. Parsel, la lengua de las serpientes._

_-Es…_

_-Inefable-la ayudo el._

_-Iba a decir hermoso y mágico, pero si, se queda muy corto ¿Puedes enseñarme?_

_-No puedo. Por que no sabria como- se apresuro a añadir ante la cara de desencanto de ella- Se nace hablando parsel, es hereditario, no se puede aprender, incluso aunque te enseñara los sonidos, no podrías comunicarte con ningún animal._

_-Entiendo- acepto ella con el ceño fruncido- ¿Me guardas alguna otra sorpresa?- levanto el rostro con una nueva sonrisa, el enfado olvidado._

_-Oh si, tenia en mente una forma de sacarte ese enfado, pero veo que se evaporo- rio_

_-Nooo, estoy profunda, total y absolutamente furiosa contigo Salazar Slytherin._

_A el no se le paso la reverencia con la que pronuncio cada silaba de su nombre y eso solo hizo que la amara aun mas._

_-Hay algo que quiero compartir contigo, _ma chére-_dijo utilizando el termino francés para "cariño"- a lo mejor te resulta algo extraño, pero…será una experiencia interesante-le sonrio de una manera que a ella se le antojo predadora._

_Tomo la pequeña y palida mano de Bella entre las suyas._

_-Cierra los ojos-ella frunció el ceño entre divertida y curiosa-Vamos, ¿Acaso no confias en mi?_

_-Salazar, sabes que si, pe-_

_-Entonces cierra los ojos Bella-insistio. Algo nerviosa por la inusual petición, la bruja obedecio-Ahora relaja tu respiración- le susurro-No Bella, asi no…¿Te pone nerviosa mi voz? Bella…_

_-¡Vale, vale! Lo estoy intentando-se quejo-Pero es que sinceramente, ¿Tienes que susurrarme?-se sonrojo_

_-Bien, entonces vuelve a cerrar los ojos-pidio- y ahora, centrate en el tacto de mis manos sobre las tuyas y relájate._

_Poco a poco Bella sintió como su respiración se iba acompasando cada vez mas, hasta un ritmo cadencioso y relajante. Entonces algo volvió a pertubarla, era como si una mano estuviera presionando su frente, pero no era una sensación corpórea. Asustada, puso resistenca._

_-No Bella, -sono la voz de Salazar…en su cabeza- soy yo. Dejame entrar._

_Algo mas calmada, pero aun sorprendida permitió que aquella presión hallara camino a través de ella. Lo que sintió fue maravilloso. Era como si Salazar formara parte de ella, estaba en todas partes: su piel se sentía como la de el, su olor también, pero su mente…ah, era exquisita. Sentía cada minima pulsación de sus pensamientos conectarse con los suyos._

_La sorpresa mas grata fue descubrir que solo con pensar, el la escuchaba._

_*¿Que…que es esto tan maravilloso Salazar?_

_*¿Te gusta?- la chica creyo sentir su sonrisa dentro de si- He unido nuestras conciencias y lo mejor esta por llegar._

_Un suave jadeo escapo de sus labios cuando una imagen, salida de la nada, tomo forma entre sus pensamientos. La contemplo largo rato: en ella estaban ella misma y Salazar, en el mismo sillón en el que se encontraban ahora, pero con la sutil diferencia de que poco a poco el Salazar de la imagen se acercaba a la Bella de la imagen hasta que esta quedaba totalmente en el sofá. Y entonces comenzaba a deslizar sus labios por su cuello en un camino de lentos besos._

_Y ella sentía esos mismos besos, a pesar de que Salazar no estaba poniéndole una mano encima…bueno…exceptuando la imagen. Oh Merlin…ahora una de sus manos subia por su cadera, su cintura y acariciaba la piel de su liso vientre. _

_Lo sentía TODO._

_Sentada con las piernas cruzadas tal y como estaba Bella suspiro y arqueo la espalda, aun con los ojos cerrados, en respuesta a la imagen de su mente…que en esos momentos mostraba como la mano de Salazar se adentraba entre los pliegues de su túnica hasta rozar uno de los aros de su sujetador._

_La bruja jadeo…y vio su acción reflejada en la imagen. era tremendamente excitante ver a ese hombre encima de ella._

_Encima…una torrente de recuerdos amenazo con llevársela lejos de Salazar, intento resistirse, pero sabia que no sabia que no podría sobreponerse al horror de lo que le habia hecho su padre…no sola._

_*Bella…-el susurro tranquilizante de Salazar se colo entre todo su horror-Bella, no voy a dejar que vuelva pasarte NADA malo, ahora estas conmigo y no pienso permitirle que te aparte de mi incluso después de muerto-el tono de su voz habia ido de la calma a la ferocidad y con cada palabra hacia que las sombras retrocedieran y ella conseguía ver un poco mejor._

_Y le gustaba lo que veía, no habia nada de horroroso en ello. Eran solo Salazar y ella. Y el estaba haciéndole las cosas mas maravillosas. _

_No habia nada que temer._

_Dejándose llevar lo mas que pudo se entrego a sentir las manos del hombre recorrer su cuerpo. Volvió a fijarse en la imagen. esta vez no eran las manos de Salazar las que deleitaban sus pechos, sino sus labios. Lejos habia quedado el sujetador y ahora su lengua se enredaba placenteramente alrededor de uno de sus pezones primero, luego del otro._

_Su mano derecha hizo todo el camino hacia abajo por su vientre y sus caderas hasta posarse entre ellas._

_Esta vez Bella jadeo ¿Qué era eso que sentía cuando el la tocaba allí? Las caricias se hicieron mas intensas cuando noto que le gustaba, como si el respondiera a sus deseos._

_Sus labios seguían colmando sus pechos y su cuello de besos y pequeños mordiscos que la elevaban hacia el extasis a la par que sus manos._

_*Liberate Bella, hazlo para mi-le llego su voz lujuriante._

_Observo su imagen revolverse bajo Salazar, observo la expresión de concentración y deleite en el rostro de este mientras la hacia delirar._

_Y eso entonces sintió la cosa mas maravillosa que habia sentido nunca. Una mezcla de felicidad y placer extremo que hizo que cada particula de su ser vibrara. Su yo de la imagen grito y luego volvió a relajarse._

_Entonces todo se volvió borroso y se mareo ligeramente cuando sintió como Salazar retiraba su conciencia de la suya. Abrio lentamente sus ojos azabache, intentando enfocarlos._

_Estaba semitumbada sobre Salazar que le acariciaba el pelo. toda su ropa estaba perfectamente en su lugar, pero sentía como si sus mejillas fueran hogueras._

_-Eso ha sido…magnifico._

_-Me alegro de que lo disfrutaras, Bells, escogi ese método por que supuse que lo sentirías menos invasivo. Desde ahora lo haremos asi._

_-¿Desde…ahora? ¿Quieres decir que habrá mas de esto?_

_-Siempre que tu quieras-aseguro con una sonrisa picara._

_Se hubiera sonrojado mas si toda la sangre de su cuerpo no hubiera estado concentrada en sus mejillas. Un momento, pensó, quizás si consigo sonrojarme mas me baje la sangre del cerebro a las mejillas, lo que provocaría que me desmayara y me sacaría de esta situación jodidamente avergonzante._

_-¿Ya estas desvariando de nuevo?-la voz de Slytherin interrumpió sus planes de huida._

_-¿Eh…?¿Y tu como lo sabes?-sintio que se sonrojaba mas y rezo mentalmente para que el desmayo llegara._

_-Oh, siempre se te queda esa cara de estar perdida y luego dices las cosas mas graciosas._

_Cambia de tema Bella, ¡¡¡CAMBIA DE TEMA!!! ,le grito su conciencia._

_-¿Sabes que McGonagall nos ha mandado un trabajo larguísimo?-sonrio con inocencia._

_-Si tenemos en cuenta que no das Transformaciones, ¿De verdad?_

_-Vale…Salazar=1 Bellatrix=0, captado._

_-Ves, ahí justificas mi primera afirmación._

_Bella se cruzo de brazos y bufo. Salazar rio con suavidad y a la abrazo. De repente sintió mucho sueño._

_-No-pidió, pero la situación ya se le hacia conocida._

_-Sigue con tu investigación, confió en ti pequeña. Pronto estaremos juntos. Hasta mañana._


	8. Una pequeña visita

Capitulo 7: Una pequeña visita

Bella se paro frente a la altísima verja que le cerraba el paso y suspiro. Su decisión iba y venia, un segundo estaba segura de que podría hacerlo y al siguiente tenia que parar para conseguir respirar bien.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Hasta aquella mañana cuando habia empaquetado sus cosas, sus ojos habían brillado decididos a llevar a cabo esto.

Y ahora…no se sentía con fuerzas para tomar el te con sus tios.

PATETICO.

Bueno teniendo en cuenta que iba a tener que encontrar alguna manera de que sus tios la dejaran pasearse a sus anchas por la mansión y de esa manera buscar a la elfina que quizás podría decirle algo sobre el guardapelo, las cosas se complicaban un PELIN mas.

Pffff…sonaba muy fácil decirlo.

-¿En que te has metido Bella?- se dijo a si misma en voz alta.

Liarla era su especialidad, no habia problema en el que ella no estuviera implicada. Maldito destino.

Con una ultima y profunda inspiración dijo el hechizo que le permitiría pasar y que todos los Black conocí verja se abrio con un sonido chirriante, cediéndole paso al cuida y lujoso jardín de la mansión. Desde luego sus tios solo tenían lo mejor de lo mejor. Ellos si que eran la viva imagen de la riqueza t el poderío de una familia de sangre pura, no como el reflejo de un espejo descascarado que era la suya, ya sin la figura del patriarca.

Anduvo por el larguísimo sendero de losas de mármol italiano negro que llevaban a través de la frondoso follaje hasta las enormes dobles puertas de la entrada. Una vez allí toco dos veces con la aldaba mágica en forma de cabeza de serpiente.

Casi ipsofacto las hojas de las puertas se deslizaron la una sobre la otra, parecía que nadie las hubieras abierto, no le extraño, después de todo apenas si recordaba la casa de sus tios. Comenzó a dar el primer paso-

-¿La Señorita Bellatrix verdad?-dijo de repente una voz tan chillona que apenas si era audible.

-¡Mier-Bella salto hacia atrás como accionada por un resorte y se hubiera caído de espaldas sobre un rosal de flores azabache si una diminuta figura no hubiera tirado de sus ropas hacia atrás.

Respirando agitadamente bajo la vista para ver a su salvadora. Era una minúscula elfina domestica, pero no era como las demas de su clase que Bella habia visto y desde luego no era como las de su casa.

Era delgada sin dejar de ser esbelta, su nariz estaba en un angulo de 90º perfecto, sus enormes ojos de color miel la observaban con un brillo de inteligencia entre un velo de tupidas pestañas marrones. Su piel, era del tono macilento de la de los elfos, pero ni presentaba ni una sola mancha o arruga. Sus dedo larguísimos, casi ganchudos poseían cierto aire y delicadeza casi humanos. Y su porte era seguro y erguido. Llevaba puesta una fina camisa de lino con botones podría decir que seguramente era un belleza aristócrata entre los canones de los elfos.

Muy típico de su tia Walburga tener solo lo mejor.

-¿La señorita Bellatrix?-volvio a preguntar, modulando las silabas con un envidiable acento, una de sus perfectamente delineadas cejas se alzaba en un gesto algo despectivo.

-Eh…seh, soy yo-dijo Bella intentando recuperarse del shock.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?-le parecio detectar cierta malicia en su comentario

-Si, es solo…que no me esperaba que me abriera una elfina. Todo bien.

-La Ama esta esperándola en el salón de te, señorita y le pidió a Christelle que acompañara a la señorita al salón.

¿Christelle? ¿Qué nombre era ese para una elfina domestica? Menuda excentricidad.

La pequeña y arrogante criatura la condujo a través de los pasillos de la mansión Black hasta la presencia de su tia Walburga.

-Bella querida,-dijo ella también haciendo gala de su perfecto acento ingles- que placer tenerte aquí después de tantos años. Dejame decirte que estas guapísima.

-Oh, entonces deberías ver a Narcisa.

-Si, me han dicho que esa muchacha es toda una belleza. Digna de la familia Black, vamos, sus facciones no se deben mas que a la pureza de los genes que lleva en su sangre. Su belleza asi como tu inteligencia mi querida, también he sido informada de tus excelentes resultados academicos.

Bella iba a vomitar como su tia no se callara. Pensar que aun le quedaba una hora al menos mas con ella le hizo maldecirse a si misma por no haberse traido consigo alguna poción digestiva.

-Muchas gracias, tia.

-La que tu tienes-sentencio el elogio con una risita estúpida.

En ese momento sono una trompeta. Bella volvió a pegar un salto y se volvió con los ojos desorbitados hacia el sonido. En la entrada del salón habia un elfo estúpidamente ataviado como si fuera un trompetero de los palacios del Medievo

-El ilustrísimo señor Orion Black.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos en blanco mientras su no menos pomposo tio entraba en el salón. Llevaba una túnica que Bella juraba debía estar bordada en oro. Su ondulado pelo azabache estaba peinado cuidadosamente y Bella no pudo sino compararlo con la mata de desordenados mechones que siempre lucia su primogenito: su primo Sirius.

-Vaya Bellatrix Marie-dijo utilizando su nombre completo para desesperación de la bruja-que grata sorpresa es tu compañía en nuestra humilde morada.

Sobre todo humilde bastardo, pensó.

-Oh, la de segundo nombre Marie y Andromeda. Yo soy Bellatrix a secas.

-Minucias-le quito importancia el hombre sentándose en un sillón de orejas frente a ellas.

Me gustaría saber el careto que se te quedaría si yo te llamara "Marie Orion Black", capullo, pensó mientras componía su mas correcta sonrisa y se la dedicaba a sus insoportables tíos. No le sorprendía que Sirius se hubiera largado de su casa.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta-dijo Orion.

-¿Has formulado una tio?-pregunto todo lo cortésmente que pudo.

-Dejala Orion, no esta acostumbrada a tus remilgos-dijo Walburga que obviamente queria simpatizar con la adolescente.

-No son remilgos Walburga, son normas de educación-contraataco el hombre.

Bien, ahora solo faltaban las palomitas y que ellos se enzarzaran en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, a lo muggle. Seria genial.

-¿A que debemos tu visita Bella?

-Oh…-habia estado tan centrada en todo lo demas que ni siquiera habia pensado en que diría-un…-paseo la mirada por la habitacion y vio a un elfo que trabajaba afanosamente para remover una mancha de uno de los enormes cortinajes-¡TRABAJO! Si, en el colegio nos han mandado hacer un trabajo sobre el arte mágico del siglo XVIII y como se que vuestra casa fue construida en ese siglo me preguntaba-

-Si el famoso arquitecto Abraxas Manfredi diseño los planos de su propio puño-se pavoneo Orion.

-Me preguntaba-siguió Bellatrix ignorándolo con educación- si me dejarías dar una vuelta a mis anchas para tomar algunas notas y asi elaborar el mejor trabajo de la clase. Desde luego con un modelo de casa asi, el profesor babeara sobre as descripciones de las habitaciones-los agasajo.

-Oh, yo no veo que haya problema alguno, ¿Verdad Orion querido?

-No desde luego, Bellatrix. Paseate todo lo que quieras-afirmo.

-Como si fuera tu casa-sonrio Walburga

-Pero no te lo creas-añadio Orion en un mal intento de chiste que Bella rio de todas maneras.

Bien los muy presuntuosos estaban cegados por todos los cumplidos que no sospechaban NADA. Idiotas.

-Supongo que debido al tamaño de las dependencias-siguio su tio ajeno a todo-te vendría bien un guía por la casa.

NO. Por Merlin era lo ultimo que necesitaba.

-No os pre-

-Buena idea querido-Walburga cogió una campañita de plata que hizo sonar con un peculiar tintineo. Al los pocos segundo la arrogante elfina de antes se presento e hizo una reverencia a los presentes.

Un guía no, rabio Bella y menos aun…¡ESA!

-Me llamaba Ama-dijo con su insoportable y chillona voz.

-Acompañaras a la señorita Bellatrix en un tour por toda las mansión-ordeno obviamente complacida por la velocidad y obediencia de su elfina.

-Christelle estará encantada de hacerle de guía-afirmo, pero Bella estaba segura de que lo dijo con los dientes apretados.

Cuanta hipocresía.

-No creo que un-una idea tomo forma en su cabeza-tia, ¿Hace cuanto que Christelle-escupio el nombre- presta servicio en la mansión?-utilizo el termino mansión y no casa, después de todo queria que la favorecieran. Y por el tono rojizo de las ajadas mejillas de Walburga lo habia conseguido.

-Pues, unos pocos meses. Resulto ser un agradable descubrimiento en un lugar donde ella no pertenecía.

-Es que veras, si no es mucha moestia preferiría que mi guía fuera uno de tus sirvientes mas ancianos. De esa manera seguro que sabe mucho de la casa y su estructura-mintio con habilidad. Pura herencia Black.

-Chica astuta-la elogio esta vez con sinceridad Orion.

-Pues-Walburga parecía un tanto desilusionada por el rechazo hacia Christelle-Creo que podríamos llamar a François. El lleva empleado aquí desde que mi Regulus nació.

-¿No hay nadie de antes de que os mudarais?-pregunto con suavidad y cierto tono de decepcion, a la vez que abrio mucho los ojos brillantes. Odiaba dar pena, pero la situación era desesperada-Seria una pena que me perdiera alguna de las maravillas de la mansión por simple inexperiencia del guía-tras esto echo una mirada de reojo a Christelle que la fulminaba con sus enormes ojos echando chispas.

-No querida lo siento.

Por un momento llego a creer que se iria de allí con las manos vacias. Pero los elogios no caen en saco roto cuando la vanidad se interpone.

-¿Cómo que no Walburga? ¿Qué hay de Miravelle? Ella estaba aquí antes de que llegaramos, cuando la casa pertenecía al bastardo de mi hermano. Con mi perdón Bellatrix.

Bella ya no lo escuchaba ¿La casa habia pertenecido a su padre? ¿Y Sirius no se lo habia dicho? O era un bastardo gilipollas o no lo sabia. Entonces habia posibilidades de que su padre hubiera escondido el guardapelo en territorio enemigo, estaba segura. Habiendo visto construir esta casa seguro que conocía todos y cada uno de sus recovecos. Si le cedían a Miravelle como guía…sus posibilidades de encontrar el guardapelo se multiplicaban.

-Orion, sabes que hace mucho que Miravelle apenas esta en condiciones de levantarse de la cama siquiera para arreglar su propio cuarto, ¿Cómo piensas que va a llevar a esta niña por toda la mansión con la cantidad de escaleras y habitaciones hay?

Bueno en realidad solo necesito que me lleve directa hacia el guardapelo, quiso decir.

-Que pena, seguro que con su testimonio podría haber ensalzado aun mas mis descripciones-se lamento Bella

-Vamos Walburga a la vieja Miravelle hace tiempo que le hace falta que le manden alguna trabajo, la pobre se siente inservible y eso hace que su estado de salud empeore aun mas. un elfo domestico inservible es elfo domestico muerto-insistio Orion.

-Bueno…-se lo pensó Walburga.

-Podria completar el trabajo con algunas fotos-añadio Bella ya desesperada.

-Vale-accedio la mujer con un suspiro-pero entonces veras lo que te de tiempo en media hora, aprecio a esa elfina y no esta en condiciones de hacer lo que va a hacer.

-¡WILLIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!-bramo Orion. Un elfo llego corriendo, le faltaba el aliento y parecía que llegar a los pies de su Amo era la única meta de su vida.

-Llama mi Amo.

-Lleva a la señorita al cuarto de Miravelle y dile que digo que siga sus ordenes como si fuera su Ama.

-Si mi Amo.

-Bien yo me retiro, es mi hora del arreglo de cutis-dijo Orion levantándose y yéndose.

Bella se dispuso a seguir al elfo que ya la esperaba, pero antes se inclino hasta donde estaba su tia y casi apoyo su mejilla contra la suya en un beso aristócrata.

-Muchas gracias tia-le sonrío ampliamente.

-Oh, de nada querida. Recuerda cuando termines ese trabajo quiero una copia-dijo encantada.

MIERDA. Ahora tendría que hacer el maldito trabajo de verdad. Viva sus ocurrencias.

-Claro-se medio lamento y se dio la vuelta saliendo al trote tras el elfo.

Walburga la observo irse con Christelle a su lado y cuando la figura de Bella desapareció junto con la del elfo en lo alto de las escaleras y estuvo segura de que no la escucharía, se inclino levemente hacia donde estaba Christelle que acerco su cabeza a ella con delicadeza.

-Mantenles los ojos encima, por si acaso.

La elfina no disimulo la sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos que asomo bajo sus labios.

-Claro mi Ama- y con un sonoro ¡POP! Se desapareció.


	9. Miravelle

Capitulo 8: Miravelle

Con el corazón en un puño Bella siguió al elfo que ascendia una escalera tras otra.

-Eh…¿Esta el cuarto de Miravelle tan arriba?

-Si señorita-dijo el elfo con un tono agrio que hizo que Bella estuviera segura de que odiaba trabajar en la mansión-asi los Amos se aseguran de que no consigue bajar ni molestar a nadie.

-Ahm, vaya es un poco…cruel.

El elfo se giro y la miro con la sorpresa pintada en sus grandes y vidriosos ojos, aun asi su tono fue el mismo cuando dijo:

-Miravelle ya no es útil a sus Amos, señorita. No tienen porque tenerle consideración alguna.

Bella frunció el ceño. No podía creer que con lo realmente indispensables que estas criaturas eran para los magos se dejaran conducir como ovejas. Pero después de todo, cada raza dominaba a la otra.

Dejando sus divagaciones de lado, Bella se centro en el sitio que recorrían. No sabia si eran la sensación que le daba o si realmente cada vez que torcian por un corredor la luz iba disminuyendo, las habitaciones se espaciaban mas unas de otras y el aspecto desmejorado se hacia mas presente. A esas alturas no le sorprendió ver que uno de los enormes percheros estaba tirado en el suelo.

Por su aspecto era de oro, pero el descuido y el paso del tiempo habían llenado de manchas el metal y ahora no parecía mas que bronce deslucido.

Casi se estampa contra el elfo cuando este se paro frente a una puerta sin previo aviso. Apenas manteniendo el equilibrio se apoyo en la pared y retiro la mano enseguida con una exclamación de repugnancia.

La tenia llena de una mezcla de polvo y Merlin sabia que clase de sustancia pegajosa. Se la limpio con rapidez en la túnica y se cuido de intentar que se le colara en la garganta la menor cantidad posible del aire viciado y lleno de polvo que llenaba el corredor.

-Es aquí, señorita ¿Desea usted que William la acompañe dentro o podrá arreglárselas sola?-por el tono del elfo se notaba a la legua que quería largarse de allí lo antes posible.

Bella no contuvo esta vez el desprecio que lleno su voz cuando le hablo. Después de todo, aquel elfo no era muy diferente de cualquier ser humano: rehuía todo aquello que creía decadente e inservible. Que cualquiera se guardara de perder sus facultades porque no habría compasión, no habia lugar para los débiles.

-No necesito ayuda y no dudo que Miravelle será una excelente guía.

-Como usted desee, señorita-tras hacerle una exagerada reverencia se fue por donde habían venido a paso rápido.

-Maldito pseudo-aristócrata-mascullo Bella para su interior.

Cogio aire a duras penas antes de entrar en la habitacion. Estaba en semipenumbra y prevalecía un olor penetrante muy acido. Tapándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano trato tantear la pared en busca de algun interruptor. Estaba cubierta de la misma capa de polvo y de aquella sustancia grasienta que no habia conseguido identificar. Tras rebuscar un poco no consiguió encontrar nada.

-¿Ama? ¿Es usted es?-la ronca y débil voz se interrumpió lo suficiente para que una par de toses secas rasparan el aire.

-No, eh..yo. Soy Bellatrix Black, la sobrina de Walburga.

-Oh…-parecio que le costara infinidad pronunciar cada palabra al final de cada silaba paraba e inspiraba trabajosamente-Si la señorita esta buscando la luz la encontrara al lado de un jarron grande a la derecha de la puerta si no esta usted de espaldas a mi. Tiene una tapa con pomo redondo y suave en su parte superior.

Bella entrecerró los ojos para conseguir ver mejor en la oscuridad a medida que sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la carencia de luz.

-¿Es este que parece tener flores pintadas? Creo que…si son rosas.

-Miravelle no lo sabe, señorita.

-¿Cómo que…-Bella se interrumpió a mitad de la frase en cuanto sus dedos rozaron lo que pulso sin pensar rogando por que fuera el dichoso interruptor.

Una luz cegadora lleno la habitacion. Mascullando una maldición, Bella se llevo el antebrazo a los ojos dejando que solo un minúsculo haz de luz se filtrara.

Poco a poco volvió a acostumbrarse a la luz. Bajo parcialmente el brazo. Por toda la habitacion flotaban un monton de partículas de polvo y en el fondo en un pequeño y maltrecho camastro habia una elfina en la misma situación.

Solo que sus ojos de pupilas blancas como la leche miraban directamente en su dirección como si pudieran verla.

La elfina estaba ciega.

-Oh Merlin, en que me has metido Salazar-murmuro casi asustada.

-¿Qué ha dicho la señorita? Miravelle lo siente mucho, nadie le aviso de que la señorita Bellatrix vendría aquí, sino hubiera arreglado su habitacion.

Bella estaba abatida. Era casi imposible que la elfina pudiera serle de ayuda, apenas si estaba en condiciones de levantarse del camastro. Estaba ciega y parecía que medio sorda, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Por el momento, no parecerse a uno de esos desalmados que eran groseros con ella.

-Llamame Bella, a secas por favor. Y la habitacion no esta mal en absoluto-dijo a la vez que se quitaba un de las telarañas que se le habian enredado en el pelo.

La elfina profirió lo que le parecio que podía haber sido una risa si no hubiera estado mezclada con una toz que mas bien parecía un estertor.

-Podre estar ciega, señorita, pero no he perdido las facultades que todo buen elfo domestico debe tener. Esta habitacion huele entera a polvo, en aquella esquina-la señalo- se volcó una jarron y las flores se echaron a perder-asombrada, Bella observo los petalos marchitos y el charquito de agua pútrida-y allí señalo un punto en el techo, el exacto-se esta formando una gotera, lo se por el olor a humedad y yeso húmedo ¿Sabe usted que en un principio esta casa solo tenia dos plantas? Es por eso que los dos pisos inferiores, los mas antiguos, están construidos en piedra y los dos superiores, hechos tras la reforma, son de yeso y ladrillo.

Una chispa de esperanza ilumino los ojos de Bella. Aquella elfina suponía una fuente de informacion invaluable y los años no parecían haber mermado su memoria.

Además podía no ser tan malo que hubiera perdido la vista, después de todo asi recordaría las cosas tal y como eran cuando era joven.

-Pareces saber mucho sobre la mansión Black, Miravelle.

-Oh, si señorita.

-Solo Bella.

-Señorita Bella-Bella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa-Miravelle lo sabe todo sobre la mansión Black, después de todo no por nada es la sirvienta mas antigua de la casa-dijo con la voz llena de orgullo, y entonces su semblante mudo y parecio oscurecerse-aunque ya no pueda serle de utilidad a sus Amos, que son muy considerados de dejarla permanecer en la casa cuando Miravelle no hace nada por merecer tal hospitalidad.

-No has pensado que tal vez lo hagan en pago por todos los años de servicio que les has prestado y por….estima-finalizo dudando que sus tíos pudieran tener estima por algo que no fuera el lujo.

-¿En pago?-dijo indignada y su tono de voz adquirió un matiz chillón que le recordó a la insufrible Christelle-Un elfo domestico de honor no acepta ninguna paga, señorita Bella ¿Que dirían mis antepasados? ¡Oh, el abuelo Mortimer! se hubiera depilado los pelos de las orejas y habría sufrido en ellas la crudeza del frio invernal si tan solo le hubieran propuesto rebajarse de tal manera.

Bien Bella, esa es la mejor manera de hacer que colabore, ofendiéndola. Ella si que iba a depilarse los pelos de las orejas por su estupidez.

-Miravelle no es útil, no merece esto-levanto entre sus artríticos dedos la sabana llena de agujeros y manchas que apenas la cubria.

"El esclavo nace con mentalidad de esclavo" se recordó Bella al ver la actitud de la elfina.

-Pues por algo estoy aquí, ¿No? ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser util a tu Ama-intento arreglar su error y decidió que le contaría a ella la misma historia que a los demas-Debo elaborar un trabajo sobre el arte mágico del siglo XVIII.

-El siglo en que fue construida la Mansion-afirmo solicita la elfina.

-Exacto. Y ya que tu eres la sirvienta-casi se le atraganta la palabra al decirla-mas antigua, tu Ama pensó que serias la mas indicada para mostrarme todas las curiosidades de la casa y contarme su historia.

Para su sorpresa la elfina salto de la cama con una energía inusitada y comenzó a sollozar a la vez que retorcía un pañuelo que llevaba en la cintura a modo de falda.

-¿De verdad la Ama pensó en Miravelle para esa tarea? ¡Oh, cuan generosa es la Ama Walburga!-se limpio los mocos con un pañuelo sacado de la nada-Miravelle no la decepcionara-aseguro con aspecto confiado, pero tuvo que apoyarse en la pared mas cercana porque se le enredaron los pies-Vamos, señorita Bella, con mis conocimientos hará usted un trabajo digno de la magnificencia de la Mansion Black y de sus moradores.

Aun en estado shock por el repentino exabrupto de la elfina, Bella se apresuro a salir de la habitación detrás de ella, que iba hablando sola mientras elaboraba el itinerario del tour.

-Miravelle.

-Y luego…si al comedor medieval y OOOOH los tapices del piso superior, pero…la vajilla también ¡Por el abuelo Mortimer! Casi olvido las escobillas de váter con mango de oro y…

-¡MIRAVELLE!

-Dígame señorita Bella-se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa que hubiera sido radiante de no ser por que sus dientes eran una colonia viviente de caries.

-Solo tengo una hora escasa para que me muestres la casa-debia volver al colegio para la cena-asi que necesito que me muestres solo lo mas interesante-intento dirigir la "expedición" por donde ella queria.

-Oh, entonces seguro que querra ver la colección de pelucas hechas con pelo trenzado de snorkack de cuernos arrugados. Ahora están extintos, son toda una reliquia.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. En cambio ella y el resto de la comunidad mágica dudaban que hubieran existido alguna vez.

-No lo dudo Miravelle, pero veras, quiero centrarme mas en…

¡ENCONTRAR ESE JODIDO GUARDAPELO! le grito su subconsciente.

Shhhhh, cállate mente, no ves que asi no puedo pensar, la reprendió.

-Los aspectos arquitectónicos-dijo

-Pues…-parecio algo traspuesta por su negativa, pero se le paso enseguida-Debería ver el interior de las cañerías, son toda una proeza porque una vez el tatarabuelo Mefistófeles Black, las tapono y hubo que reforzarlas. Vera usted señorita-dijo en tono confidencial- el tatarabuelo Mefistófeles era un hombre muy orondo-hizo el gesto de tener una enorme barriga- y le encantaba que Cissy, la madre del abuelo Mortimer-explico con orgullo-les preparara a el y a la tatarabuela Lyssandra enormes banquetes que devoraban los dos solitos, ya que ella era igual o mas oronda que el- esta vez inflo las mejillas a la vez que simbolizaba una abultada barriga.

A Bella le parecía comenzar a entrever por donde iban los tiros de la historia de Miravelle y no estaba muy segura de querer saber el final.

-Miravelle, no creo que sea necesario que…

-Y entonces-prosiguió le elfina perdida en los recuerdos-En una de esas comilonas, parece que a Cissy se le fue la mano con el picante y los Amos se encontraban bastante indispuestos. Ambos. A la vez. La cañerías no lo aguantaron-meneo la cabeza como si fuera algo obvio- Les llevo días conseguir limpiar la casa de nuevo. Dos generaciones después tenemos dolores de espalda y estoy segura de que es por la cantidad de horas que la tátara-elfina-abuela Cissy se paso agachada limpiando los que los Amos habían echo. Sabe, era un monton de-

-Bien, bien Miravelle. Lo entendí. No hace falta que entres en mas detalles.

-Pero es que era-

-Suficiente-esta vez se puso autoritaria-No, tampoco quiero ver las tuberías. Me refería a algo mas interesante, el tabajo debe ser atrayente ¿Acaso no hay pasadizos o algo asi?

-Bueno, si, pero…

-Dime Miravelle, ¿Qué es lo mas extraño que te ha pasado en todo el tiempo que llevas en la Mansion Black? ¿Te quedaste ciega por la edad o por alguna otra cosa?

Bella sabia que la estaba presionando, pero se le acababa el tiempo y necesitaba respuestas. YA.

Si por lo menos le diera aunque solo fuese una minima pista.

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Detrás de una armadura, una pequeña figura escuchaba con suma atención la conversación.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos pequeña y mancillada Bellatrix?-los labios de la elfina de voz chillona se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel mientras la sospecha se abria paso en su mente.

Christelle empezó a maquinar.


	10. Mas vale que valga la pena

_HOLA DE NUEVOOOO!!!! ____ después de tanto tiempo ya echaba de menos escribir y mi inspiración desde luego que volvio con las pilas cargadas._

_Espero que los nuevos capis les gusten y sobre todo sepan, que estamos en lo mas trepidante de las historia!!!! XDD_

_ENJOOOOOOOOOOY _

_ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo_

Capitulo 9: Mas vale que valga la pena

-¿Cómo lo sabe la señorita?…hace mucho que Miravelle no habla de eso. No…no…¡No quiero recordar!-grito una y otra vez la pequeña criatura tapándose las orejas.

Bella miro a uno y otro lado consternada, si no la callaba pronto iba a tener problemas ¡ODIABA CONFIRMAR SU TEORIA DE QUE ERA UN IMAN PARA LOS PROBLEMAS!

-Mi…Miravelle…tranquila, no hace falta que-

-¡MIRAVELLE NO QUIERE! ¡MIRAVELLE NO QUIERE!

-…recuerdes si no quieres, era solo una pregunta.

-¡DOLOR….DOLOR…Y ESA LUZ…¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Definitivamente, no hubiera hecho mas ruido si a la hubieran enchufado a un megáfono. Si no se callaba se la iba a cargar.

los gritos de la pequeña elfina tenían tal volumen que estaba segura de que se escuchaban en toda la casa. No iba a poder averiguar nada…

no podría ayudar a Salazar.

Volveria a estar sola de nuevo.

Mientras en su cabeza bullían los pensamientos Miravelle seguía chilando y sollozando. Sus lechosas pupilas clavadas en el vacio parecían enfocarse en algo que solo ella podía ver.

¿Por qué no cesaba de gritar?

-¡Salazar!-gimio Bella tapándose los oídos. Estaba colapsando entre los gitos de Miravelle y los de su propia mente, ya solo esperaba oir los pasos apurados en las escaleras. Todo habia acaba…do. Un momento…bendito silencio.

La bruja giro su sorprendida mirada hacia la sollozante criatura que ahora la miraba desde el suelo con enormes ojos acuosos.

-¿Qué…que ha dicho la señorita?

-Yo…-Bella hizo un esfuerzo por recordar sus ultimas palabras "Salazar"-Oh, nada, nada.

-Repitalo, por favor.

-De verdad que no-

-¡REPITALO!

Por Merlin, una elfina domestica exigiendo. Desde luego que debía ser importante. Nerviosa, se humedeció los labios antes de pronuncia el nombre.

-He dicho: Salazar.

-Usted…-era escalofriante, realmente era como su pudiera verla- El me dijo que vendría y llamaría su nombre.

Bella la miro atónita, ¿De que demonios hablaba?

-¿Quién Miravelle? ¿Quién te dijo que vendría?

-El hombre de los ojos esmeralda, él le dijo a Miravelle que algun dia, quizás muy lejano, una muchacha vendría y pronunciaría su nombre.

Ojos esmeralda. Salazar se habia comunicado con Miravelle…¡Y la maldita serpiente no se lo habia dicho! A veces pensaba en lo que debía divertirse Slytherin observándola romperse el cráneo para conseguir ayudarlo…iba a matarlo.

Ese hombre tenia complejo de Dios…y oh, ella iba a bajarlo de su jodido pedestal.

-Miravelle, ¿Me estas diciendo que Salazar Slytherin se puso en contacto contigo?

-El verdadero Amo de Miravelle dijo que la reconocería, ¡Que listo era el Amo! Ahora entiendo sus palabras.

-¿Cuándo fue eso Miravelle?

-El dia-el labio inferior le temblo al igual que la voz-el dia que Miravelle perdió la vista señorita.

Bella se paso la mano por el pelo, ¡IBA A MATARLO! Salazar iba a tener que darle mas de una explicación en cuanto lo tuviera cara a cara.

-¿Te…dijo algo mas Miravelle?

-Si señorita-el semblante de la elfina volvió a brillar-Me dijo que debía llevarla a un sitio y…-se callo de repente.

-¿Y que?

-Y nada mas-aseguro, pero a Bella le quedaron sus dudas.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Dónde esta ese sitio?

-Siga a Miravelle señorita-se dio la vuelta, deseosa de librarse de la inquisidora mirada de Bella.

La hizo andar lo que se le antojo otra eternidad. Cada pasillo era igual al anterior, las mismas alfombras raídas, las mismas pegajosas manchas en las paredes, los mismo cristales llenos de polvo.

-Miravelle…segura que-

-Confie en Miravelle señorita, ya casi estamos.

Confiar…si, la confianza era siempre una buena idea…para algun otro.

¡10 PUNTOOOOOOOOOOOS! Casi vuelve a tropezar con la elfina que se habia parado de repente frente a una puerta.

-¡Y estamos señorita!

Bella se recompuso y alzo la vista haca la puerta…y no pudo ocultar su decepcion. Era igual a las demas, una mas de las muchas astilladas y polvorientas entradas a las aun mas polvorientas habitaciones.

Se reiteraba: Iba a MATAR a Salazar.

-¿A…qui?-pregunto arrugando la nariz.

-Si, usted primero señorita.

Tapandose la boca con el dorso de la mano a fin de aspirar la meno cantidad de polvo posible, Bella dio los primeros pasos hacia el interior de la sala en penumbra.

Y la puerta se cerro tras ella levantando una nube de polvo a su alrededor. Asustada, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. Se abalanzo sobre la puerta, golpeándola con pies y manos.

­-¡MIRAVELLE! ¡¿Miravelle, que es esto?! ¡Abre la puerta en este mismo instante¡

­-Miravelle no puede señorita.

-¡Soy tu Ama ahora y te ordeno que abras! ¡AHORAAAAA!

Se esucho un revoloteo de ropas y dedos rozar la gastada madera, pero su alivio duro poco.

-No puedo señorita-la voz de Miravelle sonaba totalmente convencida-el Amo Salazar me lo ordeno, dijo la muchacha que pronunciara su nombre debía quedar encerrada en esta habitacion.

Bella se sintió palidecer. Encerrada ¿Qué mierda significaba eso de que "debía quedar encerrada"?

Sin importarle la suciedad de las paredes se apoyo en la más cercana, las rodillas le temblaban con violencia.

-No…Salazar…

Despues de todo, ¿Qué sabia realmente sobre el? NADA. Solo lo que habia oído de su boca…de su boca ,en sueños.

SUEÑOS BELLATRIX.

La realidad la golpeo con toda su dureza. Habia mil y una maneras de hacer que alguien soñara lo que se deseara, desde la complicadísima Oclumancia, hasta los patéticos filtros soñadores de la tienda Zonko.

NO. no podía ser. Se negaba a creerlo, todo habia sido tan real y todas esas coincidencias y los datos que ni siquiera ella conocía. Todo era real y si Salazar la habia metido en esa habitacion seria por algo.

Además, sí, Guardián, su serpiente, eso también coincidia.

"_No Bella-_le dijo una voz en su cabeza_- estas trastornada, ¿Acaso creías que alguien puede salir sano de todos esos abusos? Tu mente esta trastornada_…"

-¡NO!-grito sintiendo como cada vello de la piel se le ponía de punta.

"_Si…-prosiguió la voz-cuando eras una niña veias a tu padre como un monstruo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora eres capaz de diferenciar al verdadero maniaco del monstruo de tu imaginación?"_

-Yo sabia lo que me hacia, ¡Era para defenderme! Debía salir adelante…

"_O quien te dice que…-_se oyo una horrible risa_- que esto no es una pesadilla…ES una pesadilla Bellatrix y tu no has despertado"_-algo se movio en las sombras.

-No, no lo es, no lo es, no lo es, no lo es-repitio la letania una y ota vez como un conjuro.

"_No has…¡DESPERTADO!" _Ojos rojos se destacaron entre las sombras. Ella volvia a ser una temblorosa niña en pijama y su padre…no, EL MONSTRUO estaba allí para recordarle la pesadilla una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

-¡SALAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

La bruja se encogió en posición fetal, deseando que sus pestañas se convirtieran en pesadas persianas de acero y asi no volver a ver ningún horror.

"_Lucha…"_

_-_¿Salazar?-aventuro con voz quebrada por el terror.

"_Reponte Mi Heredera, reponte Mi Amada, reponte Mi Guerrera. Tu puedes con esto y mucho mas, no dejes que la magia negra de tu padre te venza, eres sangre de su sangre. Fortalécete y derrotale…Por mi, por ti…por ambos."_

-Pero… ¡Dime como!

"_Mas alla de las palabras,_ _MIRA...en tu interior"_

Armándose de valor se desencogió y alzo la vista, volvia a estar sola y se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad no era tan densa, poco a poco alzo los ojos al frente.

-Mas alla de las palabras, que mire en mi-le parecía que volvia a ver los ojos rojos detrás de ella, ¡NO¡ tan solo eran los cristales carmesí de la enorme araña del techo que re reflejaba…-Un espejo.

Mira en tu interior.

La habitacion parecía sacudirse por si sola con violencia, zarandeándola de un lado a otro.

Tenia que llegar al espejo antes de que fuera lo que fuese que habia en esa habitacion la alcanzara, unos pocos metros la separaban de el, pero por medio estaba el armario donde habia visto esos ojos sangre mirándola.

Se limpio las lagrimas y conto hasta diez mentalmente. Podía hacerlo, estaba metida en esto hasta el cuello, habia estado en situaciones peores….y ,as habia superado.

Respiro hondo… y se lanzo en un alocada carrera a través de la habitacion, una carrea a vida o muerte hasta el espejo.

Justo cuando unos pocos pasos la separaban de el sintió que algo la cogía por el tobillo. Aterrorizada comenzó a patear desesperadamente y lo que fuera que la sujetaba respondió con unos agudos chillidos de dolor y la solto de inmediato.

Con el aliento cortado alargo la mano hasta el espejo…y esta lo atravesó.


	11. Atrapada

Capitulo 10: Atrapada

-¿Qué dem…

En el momento justo en que vi como sus dedos desaparecían a través de la superficie plateada del espejo sintió como si una fuerza centrifuga la atrayera hacia su interior y se vio inexorablemente succionada hacia el.

Cerrando los ojos hizo una esfuerzo por no gritar y se dejo arrastrar sin oponer resistencia, lo ultimo que queria era hacerse daño.

Una vez hubo pasado al otro lado se quedo atónita. Todo era de un blanco inmaculado…bueno todo…

Mas bien se trataba de una explanada blanca que parecía extenderse infinitamente y en la cual no se apreciaba cambio alguno.

Bella miro hacia atrás, no habia ni rastro del espejo por el que habia cruzado. Con una maldición se cruzo de brazos y echo un vistazo a su alrededor.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Le parecio como si llevara horas encerrada en aquel sitio. En un principio se habia puesto a caminar, pero tenía la sensación de hacerlo en círculos asi que desistió y se sento con las piernas cruzadas.

Estaba aturdida, sentía que habia llegado a un punto muerto y se le habían acabado las ideas sobre qué hacer.

Además estaba ese horrible dolor de cabeza. Era como si cada minuto que pasaba en ese lugar se intensificara. Estaba segura de que en breve le estallaría o algo asi.

No estaba segura de si queria que le pasara o no…a lo mejor era la única manera de salir de allí…

Oh….¡CALLATE!

Hacia un arto que solo pensaba inconherencias, nada de esto tenia sentido y eso era lo mas exasperante.

¿Qué se supone que debía encontrar en un sitio como este donde mirara donde mirara TODO era de un liso blanco inmaculado?

No habia siquiera una mininma variación.

El tiempo siguió pasando y ahora empezaba a tener sed….más tarde empezó a tener hambre…luego empezó a costarle moverse.

Y todo el rato ese zumbido entre las sienes.

Comenzó a desesperar, pero ¿De qué le serviría levantarse y buscar una salida? Solo agotaria la poca energía que le quedaba.

Agotada sintió sus parpador cada vez mas pesados…y mas….y mas. se permitió cerrarlos brevemente.

Y todo se convirtió en un estallido de color.

De repente vio la entrada de la casa Black, tan nítidamente como la habia visto esa tarde, solo que…estaba diferente en cierto sentido.

Las grietas del mármol de la fachada no estaban, la madera de la ventana parecía recién pinta, pero desde luego lo que mas atención le llamo fuen el tamaño.

Parecía mas pequeña. Empezó a contar...1…2

Solo tenía dos pisos.

Entonces se vio empelida hacia adelante e intento estabilizarse deseperadamente. Asombrada comprendió que estaba andando y asomandose ligeramente hacia adelante vio sus pies…

No…no eran sus pies. Aquellos pies grandes enfundados en carísimos mocasines de piel de cocodrilo no eran suyos, como tampoco lo era el filo de la túnica azabache ribeteado de hilos de plata que trazaban en símbolo de la Casa Black.

Ese era el atuendo de su padre. Y aquella, era la Mansion Black…recién construida.

Bella se estremeció, de alguna manera aquel sitio la habia introducido en la recuerdos de su padre en una de sus visitas a la Mansion cuando esta era de su propiedad.

Mientras la caminata hasta la entrada de la vivienda proseguía, Bella siguió pensando. Necesitaba situar la fecha de estos recuerdos. Si la casa pertenecía a su padre, entonces debía ser antes de que ella naciera porque ni ella ni Nracisa habían llegado a vivir en ella, pero por otro lado si aun pertenecía a su padre…Sirius no podía haber nacido aun puesto que Walburga habia dado a luz en la Mansion.

Por lo tanto como máximo, podía haber nacido Andromeda, lo que situaba el recuerdo entre Enero de 1964 y abril del mismo año.

La fecha perfecta para que su padre hubiera ocultado el horrocrux, puesto que el hombre debía haber albergado el miedo de que su tia diera a luz a un varon y de esa manera pusiera en peligro su posesión del horrocrux.

Bella observa como las manos ajenas empujaban las puertas de entrada que dieron paso a un salón ni de lejos tan suntuosamente decorado como lo estaba en la actualidad, es mas estaba casi vacio debido a la reciente adquisición de la casa.

Como aparecida de la nada, entro en su campo de visión una figura menuda que le hizo una reverenca tan pronunciada que estuvo segura de que su rostro habia rozado el suelo.

La elfina, se levanto de un brinco y observo la observo, bueno observo a su padre, con sus enormes ojos cristalinos.

-¿Desea algo el amo?

En cuanto esa voz llego a sus oídos, el estomago le dio un vuelco. No habia manera de que no la reconociera.

Pero sin duda su aspecto no la delataba. Muchisimos años mas joven lucia el mismo paño de cocina, aunque mucho mas nuevo, alrededor de la cintura.

Bella sonrio con calidez al ver sus ojos verdes.

-No Miravelle-corto la voz como témpanos de hielo que la hizo estremecerse-

-Si Amo.

Alejándose de Miravelle, prosiguió el viaje escaleras arriba. Bella reconoció enseguida los pasillos por los que Miravelle la habia conducio y que ahora aprecian ante ella lustrosos y la ventanas translucidas dejaban pasar los inclementes rayos del sol.

Bella comenzó a contra las puertas, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas su pade debería pararse en la habitación numero 27.

El hombre asi lo hizo y con un gesto rápido miro a ambos lados antes de encerrarse con un hechizo…en la misma habitación en la que Miravelle habia encerrado a Bella.

En cuanto la figura de su padre traspaso el umbral de la habitacion, Bella sintió como si tiraran muy fuerte de ella y de repente ya no veria desde los ojos del hombre sino desde algun punto situado en el centro de la sala.

Esto se hacia cada vez mas raro. Por lo poco que habia llegado a vislumbrar de la habitacon esta estaba completamente desnuda a excepción….

Joder…en el centro de la habitación había un espejo y por Merlin, se jugaba lo que fuera a que era el mismo espejo que la habia succionado mandándola quien sabe a donde.,

¿Pero como era posible que desde dentro del espejo ella estuviera viendo las acciones de su padre en 1964?

La única manera seria que…el espejo fuera un portal interdimensional. Y por tanto ella estaba atrapada en uno de los pliegues espacio temporales entre las dimensiones puesto que no era posible viajar corpóreamente entre ellas, pero en el momento en que se habia desmayado, su subconsciente habia retrocedido hasta…

Bella se hecho a reir, no podía creerse la suerte que estaba teniendo y sobre todo se alegro de haber prestado atención el dia que McGonagall les enseño el funcionamiento de los portales interdimensionales.

El portal habia hecho retroceder a su subconsciente hasta la ultima vez en la que habia sido usado.

Ahora solo le quedaba rezar porque su padre hubiera utilizado el portal para lo que ella se imaginaba.

El hombre estaba de pie en medio de la habitacion, tnia ese brillo avaro y a la vez receloso en sus ojos, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo muy, muy malo a algo muy valioso.

Bella mascullo una maldición cuando él se agacho de espaldas a ella impidiéndole ver lo que hacia, pero la situación no duro muxcho.

Poco minutos después se ponía en pie con un reluciente objeto en sus manos.

Bella capto el brillo del oro pulido entre sus dedos y clavo la mirada en la larga y delgada cadena de eslabones dorados que pendía de su manos.

La expectación se enseñoreo de su cuerpo. ESE ERA EL GUARDAPELO, lo tenia justo delante de sus ojos.

La risa metalica y cruel de su padre corto el aparente silencio de la habitación, el hombre echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y rio, su voz aumentando de volumen gradualmente.

-Ah, Orion. Orion…nunca aprenderás a no intentar desafiar a tu hermano mayor, ¿Verdad? Este guardapelo me fue legado a mí, A MI-gruño- como primogénito de la estirpe Black y por más que la bastarda de mi mujer solo me dé mas y mas inmundas niñas cmo progenie NUNCA permitiré que pongas tus sucias manos sobre lo que me pertenece por nacimiento por mandato del mismísimo Slytherin-se carcajeo nuevamente-Si yo no puedo tenerlo por siempre, ni tu ni NADIE lo hara. Lo ocultare en un lugar sin retorno-bramo

Oh Merlin, el hombre estaba realmente loco. Parecía haber olvidado absolutamente los designios de Salazar que le fueron transmitidos por Gryffindor. Se creía el único digno poseedor de la reliquia y en su locura estaba a punto de encerrar un trozo del alama de Salazar, junto con su única posibilidad de volver a la vida, en un pliegue interdimensional del que nadie podría volver a sacarlo.

Pero…ella tenia que estar ahí por algo…para algo. En un vano intento golpeo la superficie del espejo delante de ella, esta ni siquiera ondulo bajo el impacto. Bella trago saliva, para pode atravesar a la otra dimensión tendría que esperar a que el comenzara el hechizo de activación del portal y justo angtes de que consiguiera lanzar el guardapelo, debía arrebatárselo.

Solo tendría una oportunidad, una.

Si el guardapelo caia, sabe dios donde aterrizaría y ni con todo su esfuerzo seria capaz de recuperarlo.


	12. Definitivo y definitorio

Capitulo 11: Definitivo y definitorio

El corazón de la joven bruja bombeaba a toda máquina, sentía el sudor escurrírsele por la frente y bajarle por el pecho, una y otra vez se limpiaba las sudorosas manos en el pantalón en un vano intento por secarlas y su respiración carecia de sinfonía alguna.

Delante de ella, aunque sin ser consciente de su presencia en lo mas minismo, se hallaba el hombre que habia hecho de su infancia un infierno durante sus años de vida.

Se acercaba lenta, pero inexorablemente al espejo y poco a poco habia comenzado a preparar el complicado hechizo de activacion del portal.

Aunque una parte de ella se estremecía de terror, la otra no podía evitar regodearse en el susto de muerte que iba a darle al bastardo.

La activación de los portales interdimensionales era una cosa complicada, habia de hacerse progresivamente de manera que las diferentes dimensiones fueran desplegándose poco a poco.

A Bella no le cabia la menor de duda de que habría un momento en el que el la veria y si eso ocurria demasiado pronto, no soltaria el horrocrux, pero realmente…no habia ningún sitio donde esconderse.

Nerviosa, intento pegarse a la parte del espejo donde supuso que estaría el marco en un intento por ocultarse.

Las luces de la habitacion titilaron cuando el poder arcano del portal comenzó a liberarse. Gotas de sudor corrian por l frente del hombre que repetía una y otra vez el conjuro manteniéndolo abierto.

Bella apretó los dientes mientras sentía la fuerza del potal que la succionaba hacia atrás, no aguantaría mucho mas tiempo, pero solo un par de pasos separaban al hombre del portal.

Solo alcanzaba a ver las puntas de sus pies, pues temia asomarse mas, pero en cuanto vio su brazo estirado y el reluciente guardapelo en su puño supo que habia llegado el momento.

Simultáneamente ella saltaba desde su escondite y el introducía la mano en el espejo rompiendo la barrera entre las dimensiones.

Bella se agarro a el como una gata furiosa, luchando con todo lo que tenia en un esfuerzo por abrir sus puño. Pero aunque tenia a favor el efecto sorpresa no conto con que si el dejaba de recitar el hechizo el portal comenzaría a cerrarse de nuevo y si ambos seguían en contacto uniendo dos dimensiones diferentes…dios…simplemente se desintegrarían.

Pero desde luego, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a soltar el guardapelo.

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS!?-bramo el hombre y comenzo a retirar el brazo, pero Bella se lo impidió y por un momento saboreo la estupefacción y el cierto terror en sus ojos cuando él la reconoció.

-Si padre, ahora suelta el guardapelo-le amenazo, de repente sintió como si el espacio a su alrededor se hiciera mas pequeño-

-Bellatrix-rugio con odio en la voz-sueltame el portal se esta cerrando. Obedece a tu padre.

-No he pasado por todo esto para agachara la cabeza delante de ti nuevamente ¿Quieres que te cuente como mueres?-inquirio venenosa

-¡NO! no puedes cambiar asi el curso de la historia, suéltame bastarda.

El espacio se hacía cada vez más pequeño a Bella le empezaba a costar respirar, pero donde sentía presión era sobre todo donde sus manos y la de su padre se cerraban como garras alrededor del guardapelo.

- Soy lo que tú has hecho de mi ¿Serias capaz de morir por tu propia avaricia?-lo probo

-Esto no me matara a mí, sino a ti.

-Como mínimo perderás una mano-casi podía sentir astillarse los huesos de su muñeca.

-¿Y tú qué?

-Me da igual, hago esto por motivos altruistas, a diferencia de tu simple y puro egoísmo.

Se sentía desfallecer, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento el dolor seria demasiado y tendría que soltar el guardapelo.

Frente a ella su padre solto un quejido. Bella podía ver las líneas del sufrimiento marcando su rostro el sudor y se dio cuenta de que ese era exactamente el aspecto que ella habia presentado todas y cada una de las veces que el habia abusado de ella sin el menor atisbo de compasión por la nila que era su hija, sangre de su sangre.

Era un mosntruo y no se merecía la mas minima compasión. Eso le dio fuerzas para un ultimo tiron, cuando la opresión en su pecho se hacia insoportable al igual que el dolor de su muñeca y el portal estaba ya prácticamente cerrado.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-el grito de furia e indignación de su padre rasgo es espacio y Bella se vio impelida hacia atrás, llevada por la misma fuerza succionadora del portal…y con el guardapelo firmemente asido en su puño.

Lo último que vio antes de que la negrura se la tragara fue el rostro aterrorizado de Miravelle observando desde la puerta y los ojos refulgentes de furia de su padre contemplándola.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La garganta le escocía terriblemente, mientras su grito se mezclaba con otra voz mucho más aguda.

-¡Corra señorita Bella, corra!

Bella se giro desconcertada mientras miraba a Miravelle absorta en una pelea con Christelle. La joven no hubiera creido que la anciana elfina pudiera ener tanta energía.

Allí estaban ambas en el suelo rodando mientras se arrancaban mechones de pelo, Christelle intentaba en vano sacar un varita de su delantal y de esa manera emplearla contra Miravelle.

¿Qué demonios hacia una elfina domestica con una varita?

Bella se precipito hacia adelante intentando separarlas, colgándose primero el guardapelo del cuello y guardándolo dentro de su túnica para ocultarlo.

-La maldita vieja quiere robar a la Ama y arruinar la carrera de Christelle-chillaba esta con su agudísima voz que parecían agujas clavándosete en los oídos.

-Señorita Bella-los ojos ciegos de Miravelle estaban desenfocados-huya, escóndalo.

Bella no se sorprendió de que Miravelle conociera la existencia del horrocrux y sinceramente se alegraba de verla creía que su padre….

Pero ahora volvia a estar en el presente y tenia que ayudarla.

Se introdujo a la fuerza entre ambas elfinas y soportando mas de un golpe consiguio separarlas.

Incorporando a Miravelle comenzó a asegurarse de que esta no tenia ninguna herida de importancia y fue por ello que no reparo en las acciones de Christelle.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-chirrio la elfina y el rayo de luz verde impacto contra el pecho de Miravelle catapultándola al otro extremo de la habitacion.

Bella estaba como en trance, no podía creerlo, una elfina utilizando una maldición imperdonable, una elfina haciendo magia, enarbolando una varita que solo podía haberle entregado su dueño.

Su tia habia mandado a Christelle tras ella. Tenía que acabar esto ya, no habia recuperado el guardapelo para Walburga.

Sacando su propia varita del bolsillo de sus vaqueros apunto con ella a Christelle que parecía conmocionada por lo que habia hecho.

-¡Obliviate!

Un segundo antes la elfina estaba de pie mirando estupefacta el cadáver de Miravelle, al siguiente se desplomaba en el suelo.

Bella cayo de rodillas e inspiro. Todo esto era demasiado incluso para ella.

Echo un vistazo a la habitación, había signos de la lucha por todas partes: sillas por el suelo. una mesa dada vuelta, dos jarrones rotos y …es espejo estaba hecho añicos.

Pero aunque habia borrado la memoria de Christelle y aunque hubiera arreglado el estropicio, no habia manera d deshacerse del cadáver de Miravelle y la valiente elfina se merecía algo mas que eso.

Tendría que inventarse una historia para convencer a su tía, e iba a tener que ser buena.

Yendo hasta donde estaba el espejo cogió uno de los trozos de cristal mas grandes y se hizo un aparatoso corte en el brazo de esa manera atraería la atención hacia la herida.

Cogiendo a Christelle en brazos comenzó a bajar ls interminables escaleras.

Pronto se sintió mareada, puede que…el corte hubiera sido demasiado profundo y estuviera…perdiendo mucha sangre…

Cada vez se le hacia mas y mas difícil pensar con claridad, los pensamientos comenzaba a tomar forma y luego se desdibujaban.

Consiguió llegar al salón y escucho el alboroto que causo su aparición como desde fuera de su cuerpo.

-¡Por Merlin Bellatrix Marie!

No soy Marie…joder….tenia sueño de repente ¿Por qué?

-¡Walburga trae a los elfos!

-¡Orion dios mio!

Solo pudo decir una ultima palabra antes de que sus parpados se cerraran como gruesos muros de acero

-Hog..warts…


End file.
